Taking a risk
by serenitybritt
Summary: After leaving Washington, Bella Swan moves in with her grandmother and cousin in Louisiana. This is where she meets a certain blonde vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or True Blood. I really wish I owned Eric though.**

* * *

I stepped off the plane and followed the signs at the Shreveport Regional airport to baggage claim. "Bella!" my cousin Sookie yelled from across the building. I smiled and ran at her, she did the same and when we met up we hugged each other and laughed.

"I'm so happy you decided to move here. Wow you look so beautiful and grown up" she said.

"You too and it will be nice to get away from Forks" I said as I smiled, trying in vain to hide my pain.

"We'll talk about it later" she said as she grabbed one of my bags.

On the drive to our gran's house, I thought about how I ended up here. At the beginning of my senior year of high school, my first boyfriend left me in the woods by my house. See, Edward is a vampire, though not like the ones that has come out to the world. Edward and his family are different, cold ones as Jacob, my once best friend now ex-boyfriend, called them.

For months after Edward left, I was a pathetic wreck. I didn't eat, barely slept and if I did I had nightmares. Jacob had picked me up and pieced me back together. By the end of senior year, I was back to the person I was before Edward.

It took me over six months to realize that my relationship with Edward was unhealthy and not just because of his being a vampire that thirsted for my blood above all others. He had been very controlling though I still believe he did not mean to be. He never believed I could make my own choices and I don't know if it was because he came from a time when women did not make decisions or because I was human.

I had applied to many colleges, the University of Washington (to be close to my dad and Jake), Florida State College (my mom), Louisiana State University (Sookie and Gran) and my hopeful longshot, NYU. I had gotten into all of the schools I applied to. I had planned to go to Seattle but backed out at the last minute and now had to spend the next semester off because of it.

Gran is my mom's mother. I am close to her, though we never lived in the same place; I always got a weekly phone call from her. Sookie was great too, though we are not as close. Actually I had never seen Sookie in person. I'd never been to Louisiana before now and she never came to visit with Gran. She and I have exchanged emails for a long time. I had not seen Gran in many years.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here?" Sookie asked.

"I didn't want to live with my mom and Gran offered to let me stay in Jason's old room" I said.

"You know what I mean" she said then her eyes widened and pulled over.

She looked at me then grabbed my hand with one of hers and the placed the other on my face. I looked at her confused.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"I can't hear you" she whispered.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Vampires are the only ones I can't hear" she said.

"You are going to have to explain more" I said.

"Well, you see I am a telepath and I can't read your mind" she said.

I started cracking up laughing, first Edward now Sookie. There must be something really wrong with me.

"I'm not joking Bella" she said.

"I know. I believe you, you aren't the first one I've met" I said then I proceeded to tell her all about Edward.

"You still didn't tell me why you backed out of Seattle and chose to come here" she said once I was finished talking.

"Well, I was dating my best friend and things didn't work out" I said.

"So you fled the state?" she said skeptically.

"Yeah, I just couldn't stay there so I figured I'd come here. Now tell me what's going on with you" I said to distract her.

She started driving again and she told me about her vampire neighbor that she liked and the murders around town. "I could get you a job at Merlotte's if you want" Sookie offered.

"That would be great. I've never been a waitress though; I only worked at an outdoors shop" I said.

"Not a big deal" she said.

"So what are your plans tonight?" I asked.

"Oh I am so sorry. I completely forgot about this being your first night here. Bill is taking me to a vampire bar in Shreveport so that I can investigate the murders. I can't believe that they think Jason did it" she said.

"Oh it's not a big deal. You have a date" I said.

"It's not a date" she protested and I smiled.

"Well in that case, can I come with you? I would really like to see a bar for vampires" I said.

"Sure. Sounds like fun" she said with a smile.

When we got to the house, I greeted Gran with a hug. "Bella, you have grown into a very beautiful woman" she said, smiling at me.

"Thanks Gran. I really appreciate you letting me stay here" I said.

Sookie then told Gran about how she could not read my mind. We chatted for hours.

"Gran, Bella's going to go with me and Bill tonight so we should start getting ready. He should be here soon" Sookie said.

"Of course dear, I am going to read then go to bed. Us old people need lots of rest" Gran replied.

Sookie and I laughed, "you are not old Gran" I said.

"Come on Bella, I'll show you your room" Sookie said.

I followed her up the stairs and down the hall. "It's smallest but has the most windows" she said.

"It's great" I reassured her.

"Well I'll let you get ready. Bill should be here in less than an hour" she said then left me alone to get ready.

I looked around the room that used to be my cousin Jason's, it was obviously a boys room once but I am not very girly so I am fine with that.

I looked through my luggage and found a dark purple dress that I had bought a month ago for my three month anniversary dinner date with Jake that we never went on. It was an open back halter dress that ended just above my knee. I looked really good.

I put on some foundation and lip gloss. I don't like makeup much. I finished getting ready before Sookie so I went downstairs with Wuthering Heights to wait for her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I know there is no Eric in this chapter but he will appear in the next. Needed to give most of the background.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang and brought me out of my book.

"Can you get that Bella? I haven't decided on shoes" Sookie yelled from upstairs. I got up and walked to the front door and opened it, revealing a pale man.

"Hello, I am here to pick up Sookie" he said politely with a fake looking smile. I instantly didn't like him.

"Yeah, she'll be just down" I said opening the door wider.

He stepped in as Sookie walked down the stairs. She smiled at him. "Hi Bill, I hope it is okay but I invited Bella along with us" she told him.

He looked annoyed but Sookie did not notice. "Of course" he said with that fake politeness in his voice.

"I am Bella" I said with an equally fake smile. I held out my hand for him to shake, he took it.

"Bill" he simply said.

"Well, we should get going" Sookie said.

On the drive I sat in the back and zoned out Sookie and Bill.

When we pulled up in front of the bar, I almost laughed at how ridiculous it looked.

When we got in the door a gorgeous blonde vampire said "Bill, haven't seen you in a while." She looked bored.

"I'm mainstreaming" he replied.

"Good for you. Who are the dolls?" she asked a little more intrigued while looking Sookie and I up and down.

"Pam, this is Sookie and Bella. Sookie, Bella this is Pam" he said introducing us.

Sookie held out her hand to her and smiled brightly, "pleased to meet you."

Pam looked at her hand distastefully and Sookie got the hint. "Can I see your IDs?" she said looking bored again.

"Oh, sure. Who would have thought getting carded at a vampire bar?" Sookie smiled again as she handed over her license.

"I can no longer tell human ages. We must be careful we serve no minors in any capacity. 25 huh? How sweet it is" she said then she turned to me expectantly.

I handed over my license as well. "Only 18? Well you may come in as long as you do not drink" she said while leering at me.

She grabbed my hand and stamped it. I looked down and saw the bat that was to be a sign that I was under 21. I laughed.

"Good one" I said to her. She raised an eyebrow and moved aside.

We started walking, "this feels a little bit like what a vampire bar would look like if it were a ride at Disney world" Sookie said.

"Well don't get too comfortable, it tends to get more authentic as the night wears on" Bill told her.

"Why don't I go find us a table while you two go get drinks and talk to the bartender" I said wanting to get away from them for just a moment.

"Okay, don't stray too far" Sookie said, obviously worried about me. I smiled and walked away.

I found a table with four chairs pretty quickly. I looked over and saw Sookie and Bill at the bar.

As I looked around more I saw the most gorgeous being I had ever seen before. He is literally sitting on a thrown on the stage. He had shoulder length blonde, he looked bored and annoyed.

I must have been staring for too long because he looked up and locked eyes with me. I blushed and looked down at the table.

A few seconds later Sookie and Bill came to the table and Bill handed me my soda. We sat in silence for a few seconds as Sookie looked around.

"How's your drink?" Bill asked her.

"A gin and tonic's pretty much a gin and tonic no matter where you drink it" she said back.

"I know exactly what you mean" he said as he lifted his Tru Blood.

I looked back at the blonde vampire; he was still looking this way.

"Who's that?" Sookie asked. I followed her line of sight to my vampire. Well, he isn't my vampire, just the one I had been staring at.

"Oh, you noticed him did you?" Bill sounded annoyed.

"No it's not like that, I just…" she started but he cut her off.

"Everyone does. That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar" Bill said looking at her.

There was a balding man at Eric's feet; he touched his leg which resulted in Eric kicking him across the room.

"Still think you are in Disney world?" Bill asked Sookie.

"Are you getting anything?" I asked Sookie.

"All anyone's thinking about here is sex, sex, sex" she said.

"One needn't be telepathic to pick up on that" Bill teased.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Eric again. The vampire woman from the door was whispering something in his ear and then he looked this way again.

Bill seemed to notice as well because he stiffened and said "uh oh."

"Don't say uh oh, vampires are not supposed to say uh oh" Sookie said.

"It's Eric, he's scanned you twice and he will summon us" he said.

"He can do that?" I asked at the same time Sookie asked, "He scanned me?"

"No, I think he scanned Bella and yes he can" he said.

Eric motioned for us to come over. Bill got up and offered Sookie his hand she grabbed it and got up as well. I followed them.

We approached the stage and Eric looked me up and down.

"Bill Compton, it's been a while" Eric said.

"Yes, I've been-" Bill started.

"Mainstreaming" Eric finished for him.

"I heard. I see that is going well for you" Eric said as he looked at Sookie then me.

"Sorry. Eric these are my friends" Bill started again but Eric cut him off, "Sookie Stackhouse and Isabella Swan"

"How did you know our names?" Sookie asked but I already knew the answer, Pam had looked at our licenses and vampires don't forget things. I went by Bella only my ID said Isabella.

"I never forget a pretty face, you're in my vault" Pam said as she pointed at her head.

"Miss Stackhouse, I understand you have been asking about some of my customers. If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me" he said.

"Allrighty, do you recognize either of these girls?" Sookie asked as she handed him the two pictures.

He pointed to the picture of the first murdered girl. "This one offered herself to me but I found her too pathetic for my attentions" Eric said.

He pointed to the other photo. "Now this one however, I have tasted" he said.

Sookie took back her pictures. "Well thank you very much, that is all your time I need to take" she said.

"I am not finished with you yet" Eric snapped then smiled.

"Please ladies, sit" Eric ordered. I rolled my eyes but sat on the seat next to him, Sookie sat beside me.

"So Bill, are you quite attached to your friends?" Eric asked.

"She is mine" Bill told him.

"Yes, I am his" Sookie confirmed.

"And you Miss Swan?" Eric asked, his blue eyes looking into mine.

"I am my own" I said as I brushed some hair out of my face. He reached over and grabbed my wrist and studied the scar James gave me.

"How are you alive?" he asked shocked.

"Someone didn't want me to turn so he sucked the venom out" I told him.

"The only cold one I know who not only would do that but have the control to do it is Carlisle Cullen. Do you know him?" Eric asked me.

"I did" I said.

"We have to get out of here. Eric, the cops are coming. There is going to be a raid" Sookie interrupted.

"How do you know this?" Pam asked.

Before Sookie could answer, "police! Police!" I heard across the bar and the raid began.

"Follow me" Eric said as he put his hand on the small of my back to guide me out through a back door.

"I enjoyed meeting you Miss Swan, you will come again. You too, Miss Stackhouse" Eric said before Eric and Pam flew out of the alley.

* * *

**Review please! I absolutely love feedback. Good or bad.**

Next chapter: First day at Merlotte's and Bella's danger magnet kicks in.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe he did that!" Sookie yelled after Bill had left. She was angry because he glamoured the police officer that pulled us over.

"You know Sookie, you can't pretend that vampires aren't dangerous. It is naïve and only leads to pain" I told her.

"Oh I know, I just thought he wasn't like that" she said and I snorted.

"What?" she snapped at me.

"Nothing, it's just Bill seems very fake to me like he is playing the role of who you want him to be. Then he slips and gives just a tiny hint of who he really is and you condemn him. Wouldn't you rather he be himself instead of a brooding bore? I had that with Edward, always making apologies for what he was. Jake loved being a wolf most of the time and had fun with it. It's much more exciting that way" I told her.

I left her alone and went upstairs to sleep.

The next morning Gran was making breakfast when I came down. She was on the phone. I sit at the table and pour me some orange juice as she held the phone away from her ear to speak with me.

"People have been callin all mornin about how wrong it is of me to let Mr. Compton in the church to speak" she complained and I laughed.

Sookie came down then and Gran told the person she was speaking to that she would be at the church early and the talk starts at eight. She obviously did not want to hurt Sookie by letting her know that people were not accepting of her possible vampire boyfriend.

"All right, same to you. Bye now" Gran said as she hung up.

"Phone's been ringin early today" Sookie observed.

"Everyone is excited about meetin the town vampire tonight" Gran told her as she put eggs on our plates.

"How was your date last night?" Gran asked Sookie, obviously forgetting I had been there the whole time.

"Am I that much of a lost cause, you gotta pin all your hopes for me on a vampire?" Sookie sounded amused and annoyed at the same time.

"He seems like a very nice man" Gran said.

"He's not" Sookie said.

"He's not nice?" Gran asked.

"Or a man" she replied.

"Oh goodness, did you two have a fight?" she asked as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I said as I got up, leaving them to their talk.

As I opened the door, I heard the phone starting to ring. It was a flower delivery man at the door, he had a beautiful bouquet of red roses, violets and one opened dark red carnation. I figured Bill was apologizing to Sookie.

"Delivery for Isabella Swan" he said and I got confused, who would send me flowers? Maybe Jake was apologizing by calling the local flower shop here.

"That's me" I said as I signed for them.

"Thanks" I said as I smelled them. The delivery man left and I shut the door behind him before I walked back into the kitchen.

"Are those for me? Did Bill?" Sookie asked excited.

"No, they are for me, I dunno who from yet though" I said as I started looking for the card.

"Whoever it is, really likes you" Gran says.

"Why do you say that?" Sookie asked and I was wondering the same thing.

"What they each represent and they are not usually put together so I do not believe it was coincidence. Red roses mean that you make them feel sensual" she said as I blushed and she got up and started going over to the sink.

"Violets mean they feel a strong attraction for you; that you are sensual" she said as she grabbed a vase below the sink.

"And an opened dark red carnation means that they admire your beauty" Gran finished as she started putting water in the vase.

I grabbed the card just before Gran took the flowers to put in the vase.

_I enjoyed meeting you, I would like to apologize for how the night ended. I would like to meet with you again. If this is okay, call me at 555-4858 any time after dark to set up a time. Yours, Eric. _Eric? Wow.

"So? Who are they from?" Sookie asked.

"Eric" I whispered.

"Eric? From last night?" Sookie asked and I nodded.

"Did you meet someone in Shreveport Bella?" Gran asked excited.

"Yes, a vampire" Sookie said, sounding annoyed and jealous.

"Really? Do you know if he was in the Civil war too? Perhaps we could get them both to speak" Gran asked.

"I don't think he was Gran, the way Bill sounded, Eric is much older than him" I said.

"I wonder by how much" Gran said.

"I dunno Gran but Bella and I need to get ready for her first day at work" Sookie announced.

An hour and a half later, we were at Merlotte's and Sookie was not in a good mood. She was talking to Arlene while I was clearing a table when suddenly everyone stopped and stared at the bar.

I looked over and saw Sookie talking to Sam now. I shook my head and went back to picking up the dishes. I took them in the back and when I came out she was talking to the detective. I am shadowing Sookie today so I approached them.

"Let me get you a refill on that tea" she smiled as she grabbed his glass.

We walked to the back and she gave the cup to me.

"Is Tara here yet?" she asked Sam.

"Ladies room" he told her and she stormed off. I stayed back with Sam.

"Thanks for giving me a job Sam" I said.

"No problem. Sookie spoke high of you and I was desperate for a waitress" he smiled. I smiled back as I got the refill.

Sookie and Tara came out of the bathroom.

"Keep that girl away from me" Tara said.

Sookie grabbed the cup from me and walked off, I followed. The rest of the work day went quick and by the end I could take tables by myself.

When we got home, Sookie and Gran went to get ready for the night. I chose not to go and listen to Boring Bill talk.

I just slipped into more comfortable clothes and sat on the couch with a new book.

Just before Gran left, she turned to me.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to call my dad and read. I've met a few vampires before remember" I said.

"Okay dear, I don't know how late I will be" she said.

I lost myself in my book until there was a knock at the door.

Sookie rushed to answer it to Sam. To most it would seem like she is excited for her date with him but I knew it was because she wanted to see Bill.

"Bye Bella, if you change your mind we will save you a seat" she said as she kissed my cheek. I nodded.

"Have fun" I said.

Once she left, I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Northman" Eric's voice greeted after the second ring.

"Swan" I teased.

"Isabella? How are you tonight?" he asked.

"Fine, but I go by Bella" I told him.

"Beautiful Bella, it suits you" he said.

"Thank you Eric. The flowers were beautiful" I said.

"You are welcome, look I do not usually do this but there is just something about you. Could I take you out?" he asked.

"You want to date me?" I asked.

"No, honestly, I want to fuck you and make you mine but I imagine you do that you will want a date" he said.

"I imagine it may take more than one date for that" I teased.

"How about tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Okay. That sounds good" I said.

"I'll pick you up at seven, could I get your address?" he said. I told him my new address in Bon Temps.

"You live with Miss Stackhouse?" he asked. I didn't need to ask how he knew that, Pam had probably told him the addresses off of our licenses.

"Yes, she is my cousin" I said.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you" he said.

"Goodbye Eric" I said.

"Goodbye Beautiful Bella" he said just before he hung up.

I dialed my dad's number.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice said.

"Dad" I said.

"Bella. How are things going there? It's so good to hear from you" he told me.

I told him about work and Gran and Sookie.

We talked for about fifteen minutes which is a record for us considering that neither of us is very talkative. After I hung up, I picked up my book and went back to reading.

When Gran got home, we talked for a while about her night and my upcoming date before she went to bed.

Later, I was in the kitchen, fixing myself a cup of hot chocolate when the kitchen door opened and someone grabbed me from behind.

I kicked and tried to scream but they put their hand over my mouth.

He pinned me to the ground and I saw him, I didn't recognize him but I had only been in town a day.

"Who are you? Where's Sookie?" he yelled as he punched me very hard in the face. If I lived, I was going to have a nasty black eye tomorrow.

He reached down and unbuckled his belt. My eyes went wide.

That was when Gran came down the stairs.

"Bella, I thought I heard yelling" she said as she entered the room and looked at my attacker.

"Rene!" she said recognizing him.

He looked up at her and loosened his grip on me from the surprise. I used every ounce of strength I have to kick him between the legs. He went down clutching himself.

"Call 911!" I screamed at Gran as I put the training Jake had given me to good use.

I kicked him in the ribs then grabbed a cast-iron skillet and hit him over the head with it, knocking him out.

Seven minutes later the police showed up and arrested him.

After they left, I told Gran that I wanted to just go to sleep. She nodded.

"I'm going to stay up and wait for Sookie" she told me. I nodded, she kissed my forehead.

"I am so glad you are okay Bella" she told me.

"Me too" I said as I went up the stairs to my bedroom.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and saw the awful black eye on my face.

I'm going to look like crap for my date tonight. I also noticed a bruise on my upper arm from where Rene had grabbed me.

I walked out and down the stairs. I could hear Gran talking to someone in the kitchen. This person was crying like crazy and Gran is comforting her.

"I can't believe that I let him around my kids, I shared a bed with him. I thought I was in love with him. Goodness, I am an idiot. I thought I found the last decent guy left" I heard Arlene sob.

I walked in and they all looked at me, Sookie was sitting with them. Arlene stood up and grabbed me in a hug.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry" she sobbed on me.

"It's okay Arlene, it was not your fault. You could not have known" I said.

"How are you feeling?" Sookie asked.

"I'm okay. Kinda bummed that I will have a black eye for my date though, that will be real attractive" I said with a laugh.

"I'm sure Eric will like you no matter what" Gran said.

"Well, I need to get goin" Arlene said before she left.

"Sit dear, I made breakfast" Gran said, holding a plate to me. I grabbed the plate and sat and started eating.

"I tried to get ahold of Jason, but he would not answer the phone" Sookie said.

"It's okay, I guess I will meet him when I meet him" I said.

"Also someone called your phone and I answered. They screamed at me to let them talk to you so I snapped that you almost died last night" Sookie said sheepishly.

"Who was it? My dad?" I asked.

"No. Worse" she said.

"Who?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Jacob" she said. That one word put me in a panic. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

I thought back to the last time I'd seen him.

It was the day before I left. I was at home packing when someone knocked on my dad's door loudly.

I sighed thinking it was Seth, I went to answer. Seth had taken to making sure I was okay since the breakup. I opened the door and was shocked to see Jacob.

"Bells, please hear me out" he begged. I sighed. He didn't mean to hurt me, so I nodded.

"I am so sorry Bella, if I thought at all that I would imprint I never would have pursued you" he said.

"I know Jake. It's just too hard. You promised to never hurt me. I believed you. I need to leave, get away from it all" I said.

"I understand, just know that I will always care about you and if you ever need anything I will be there" he said as he grabbed my hand. I pulled it back.

"Jake I know you didn't mean to but it happened the day after we had sex for the first time. I gave you my virginity and ten hours later, I lost you forever" I said.

"I know and I am sorry" he said.

"But it doesn't change anything" I said.

"I know and I understand that you have to leave. Just can we try to be friends again someday? Before we got together, you said that our friendship came first" he said.

"I know and I know one day we will be friends again. For now though I need time" I told him.

"Okay" he said sadly.

"You will find him Bella; he will be everything you deserve. The absolute best because even if you and I are not meant to be, I still believe you are the most amazing girl I have ever known. In fact I am sure that he won't deserve you, nobody is good enough" he said with my Jacob smile.

"Thanks Jake, is Megan okay with us being friends?" I asked him.

"Of course. She was a little wierded out at first till I explained and now she just wants me happy and she knows that being friends with you will make me happy" he said.

We talked for a while longer and parted on good terms I guess but I was still deeply hurt.

"I am sorry Bella, I just didn't know what to say to him" Sookie said, bringing me out of my daydream.

"It's okay Sookie as long as he stays in Washington, it should be fine" I told her. She nodded.

"Bells, we should get ready for work" she said.

When we walked into Merlotte's, every eye turned to me. I blushed and walked to the back to put my purse away.

"It's okay Bella. They'll get over it soon enough" Sookie told me, but it did not sound like she didn't mean it.

The day went by slowly with people staring and asking questions.

Toward the end someone grabbed me when I wasn't paying attention. I went to scream till I looked at his face.

"Jason!" I screamed.

"Bella, sorry I didn't come by to see you before and I didn't even know what happened with Rene till I showed up at work and Hoyt told me" he said.

"Oh that's okay Jason" I said. I took my break and sat with him and talked to him.

The rest of the work day went by slowly and when I got off, I rushed home to get ready for my date. I decided to wear a sleeveless blue dress that went mid-thigh.

An hour and tons of makeup later, my eye looked better but not by much. I looked at the clock, six fifty five. I grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs.

Gran had opened the door and was inviting him inside. He looked gorgeous in dark jeans and a green button up. I walked up to them.

"Bella, you look beautiful" he said, ignoring my eye. He turned to my Gran.

"Hello. I'm Eric Northman" he said politely to Gran and either he deserved an Oscar or he was genuinely polite.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Northman, I am Bella's grandmother, Adele" she told him.

"Nice to meet you too Adele, I see where Bella gets her beauty" he said. Charmer. Gran laughed.

"That's sweet of you young man to amuse an old lady" she said.

"Oh Adele, I am much older than you" he smiled.

"By how much?" she asked bluntly.

"I could not give you an exact date, but I am over a thousand years old" he said.

Her eyes went wide, "oh my goodness. I would love to hear more about it but I will let you and Bella get to your evening" she said excited about the prospect of hearing about all he had seen.

"My Gran is a big history buff" I told him.

Just then, Sookie walked down as well in a pink sun dress.

"Oh, hi Eric" she said with a smile.

"Hello, Miss Stackhouse, how are you this evening?" he asked though I could tell he really did not care much.

"I'm fine" she said with a smile, she turned to Gran and told her that she was going to Bills.

"I think after last night, I should give him a second chance" she said then left.

"Well Adele, we should get going too. I look forward to seeing you again and next time we will have more time to talk" Eric told my Gran.

"Bye Gran" I said as I kissed her cheek. She smiled at me.

Eric opened the door and I walked through it.

Once we got in his shiny red convertible, he started to drive.

"So I didn't want to ask in front of your grandmother, but what happened to your eye?" he asked casually.

I told him what happened and he started cracking up laughing.

"I knew there was something about you. A skillet?" he said between laughs. His laugh was infectious so I started laughing too.

"Yeah, and it knocked him right out" I said.

"I'm glad you are okay" he said seriously. I smiled.

Once we were seated at dinner, the waitress asked what we would like as she checked out Eric. Eric ordered a tru blood and I got a coke and vegetarian ravioli.

"So tell me how you know Carlisle" I said once she left. He smiled.

"Do not worry; I have nothing against your ex-lover" he chuckled.

"Oh, I was never with Carlisle" I said while blushing.

"Well, I met him in the early 1700's. He was studying in Italy and I was there with my maker. He was beginning to calm down, before then he had been savage. Anyway, Godric and I were feeding on a few women that were selling themselves. Carlisle happened upon us and we were the first ones of our kind he met. He was staying with their royalty so he knew of our kind" Eric said.

"We had come across many cold ones before, all of them more savage than the last. He was very peculiar. He fascinated Godric; in fact I think he was his inspiration to value human life more. We spent a few months together, he was one of a kind. He did not like our feeding on humans but never said anything" Eric continued

"We parted on good terms but I ran into him again when he was trying to control a newborn. It was outside of Chicago, after Godric and I had parted ways, shortly after I had made Pam. He had turned a dying teenager into one of him. The boy could read minds, he was quite annoying. Thought he knew everything and Carlisle was trying desperately to keep him from killing. I don't remember his name but he hated me and Pam. He said my mind was vile, I had been around for quite a while and seen and done many things. Once I heard the boy call Pam a common whore. Granted, she had been an ex-prostitute before I made her, but it still pissed me off. Anyway I attacked him, even with his mind reading and newborn strength, I ripped off his arms. I told Carlisle I could not be there anymore so Pam and I left, and I have not seen him since" Eric explained.

"Edward" I said.

"Actually I'm Eric" he smiled.

"No. Carlisle's sons name is Edward" I said.

I told him about how I knew the Cullen's and my relationship with Edward. He told me about Pam, he didn't talk about Godric much though.

After dinner, Eric surprised me by taking me to a movie at the revival theatre.

"Pam says a date is dinner and a movie, or so television tells her" he explained. We saw Casablanca, one of my favorites.

On the ride home, Eric told me about how he ended up in Louisiana and how he started Fangtasia.

Once we arrived back at the house, he walked me to the door.

"I had fun" I smiled.

"I did too. What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"I am off of work, so nothing" I said.

"Well, I could come over and chat with your grandmother. Then we could go out for a little while" he suggested.

"Sounds like a great plan" I said.

He leaned in and gently kissed me. Suddenly my back was against the door and he had his hands were against the door on either side of my head.

He captured my lips again with his and god did he taste good. He slipped his tongue into my mouth as I felt his hand on my thigh sliding up, along with my dress. I moaned loudly.

Next thing I knew my back was not against the door as it had opened, Eric had his hands on my back to keep me from going with it.

"Oh goodness, I am so sorry" Sookie said as Eric released me.

"I will see you tomorrow" he said, kissing me one last time on the lips. He flashed to his car and drove away.

I smiled and touched my lips. "It's okay Sookie" I told her, embarrassed.

"So I guess I don't have to ask how your date went" she teased me as we walked inside.

"How did yours go?" I asked.

"Great, we are together now. Bella can we talk?" she asked as we walked into the kitchen. I nodded. Sookie started boiling some water.

"Well, I have no experience in this and you have some so I thought I'd talk to you since my friends barely remember losing their virginity" she said, rambling as she grabbed two mugs.

"Are you asking me for sex advice?" I asked uncomfortable.

She poured the boiling water into the mugs.

"No. Maybe. Well, yes" she said.

"Okay, well I hardly have any experience either. I guess that my advice would be that if you are sure you will not regret it, do it. Don't care what anyone else thinks" I told her as she finished stirring the hot chocolate and handed me a mug.

"Do you regret giving it to Jacob?" she asked.

"No. He made me very happy for a time. He taught me a lot and even though he hurt me I wouldn't take it back" I told her. She smiled and nodded, sipping her cocoa.

"Well I am going to bed" I said, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple weeks went by quickly. Eric came over and talked to Gran, she absolutely loved him. He talked a lot about his experiences during wars, because Gran is fascinated by them. She talked with him until she was basically falling asleep on the couch. After she went to sleep, he took me flying. Yes, flying. He lifted me up and we went around town, I was terrified but I also had a lot of fun.

Since then he has been busy with work so I haven't seen him since but we've talked on the phone every night. I am at work now, approaching the kitchen window after Sookie left talking to Lafayette.

"Skank" Lafayette said to himself.

"That's my cousin you know" I told him amused.

"Oh, sorry" he said.

"It's okay, just remember that people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones" I said smiling.

"I know, it's just the whole blood thing weirds me out" he said then noticed me smirking.

"And your screwin with me" he put together. I nodded.

"Funny, so how you likin Bon Temps?" he asked me as he took my order slip.

"It's okay, different than Washington" I said.

It was, being a waitress in a backwater southern town was a lot different then being a high school student in Washington who worked at an outdoors shop part time. The previous week had brought me my first customer who grabbed my ass and asked me to and I quote "_wrap my pretty red lips around his big ol hog,_" thankfully Sam had overheard and yelled at them to leave his employees alone. I had been mortified but Sookie said I'd get used to it, which I highly doubted.

"I bet" he said, turning to make my order.

Just then, my phone rang. Eric. I smiled as I answered.

"Hey you" I said.

"Your cousin is in my bar attempting to buy vampire blood" Eric said, getting straight to the point.

"Jason?" I asked looking at Sookie and he laughed.

"Yes and because of the fact that he is your family I will let him go but I trust you to speak with him" he said.

"Yes, I will" I said as three vampires came into Merlotte's.

"Get us three Tru Bloods" one said.

"Eric, there are three scary vampires here" I whispered to him.

"I will be there in a moment, it will not take long to fly" he said before hanging up.

"Y'all need to go somewhere else, this is a family place. Locals only" Sam said.

"Well we just closed on a place up the road so that makes us official citizens of Renard Parish. We're the new locals" the vampire who looked every bit the vampire he is said.

"My place, my rules" Sam said.

"Discriminating against vampires is punishable by law in the great state of Louisiana. Personally, I don't give a fuck but I am thirsty" the vampire replied.

"You are not welcome here" Sam said slowly, emphasizing each word.

"That shit only works in a private home" the girl vampire said, holding a customer close running her hands through his hair.

The first vampire looked over and focused on Sookie. "How nice to see you again Sookie" he said walking over to her.

The woman pushed the guy she had away and walked over as well. "You are looking as delectable as always" the man said.

"You know them?" Sam asked her.

"We've met" she said.

"Well well, looks like little miss holdout has given up the goods. Brava" he said, looking at her neck and the fresh bite there.

"Did he leave enough for the rest of us?" he asked.

"I am his" she said firmly.

"Well he is not here, is he? And while Bill's away, Malcolm will always play" he said, dropping his fangs.

"Leave her alone" I said, stepping forward.

"And who are you?" he asked, looking me over.

"None of your concern, just leave" I said.

"You smell just as good as your friend Sookie here" he said after he sniffed me.

"Just leave before you regret it" I said confidently. They all three laughed.

"And just what are you going to do about it, human?" he asked amused.

"Nothing but he will" I said nodding to the entrance Eric had just walked through.

The whole place turned to look.

"Sheriff" the vampire, Malcolm said to him.

"What are you doing in my area without asking permission?" Eric demanded.

"Well, we had some business to discuss with Bill but it seems you beat him here" Malcolm said.

"Then I will call him but you will leave this establishment and never return" Eric said.

"Fine, we didn't want to be here anyway. This place is no fun" the woman said walking up to Eric, putting her hand on his arm.

"Perhaps we could go somewhere and have some fun of our own" she propositioned him.

"Diane, I have rejected you countless times. Why would now be any different?" he said sounding annoyed, ripping his arm away.

"Where should I tell Bill to meet you?" Eric asked.

"We just got a place not far from here" Malcolm said.

"Fine. You will come by Fangtasia to explain why you did not inform me that you would be buying a home here" Eric said seriously.

"Yes, sheriff" Malcolm said before they all left.

As soon as they were out the door, Eric flashed to me, looking me over. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yes, thanks to you. I thought someone was going to get hurt. They would have, if you got here any later" I said.

He smiled. "I am sure you would have put up quite the fight, my future lover" he said. He had taken to calling me that, considering we hadn't had sex yet. I blushed; it was one thing in private and over the phone but this is public.

"Don't call me that in public" I whispered to him.

He smirked as Bill came blurring in. "Eric?" he asked.

"Your friends came by here and Bella called me. They want you to meet them at their new home close by, Malcolm, Diane and the other one, I can't remember his name" Eric told him.

"Oh, are you okay Sookie?" Bill asked.

Before Sookie could answer, Eric interrupted. "Bill I do not like being ignored and I always follow through on my word. I told them I would send you there. Remind them that I said not to return here" Eric told Bill.

Bill looked torn, he looked at Sookie and she nodded, silently telling him she was okay and to leave. "Yes sheriff" Bill said through gritted teeth, before he left.

Eric looked around and spoke to the whole restaurant, "if any of those three return, please inform Sam Merlotte or Bella Swan. They both know how to get in touch with me" he said.

Eric bent and kissed me quickly. "I must get back to the bar. Call me when you get home and don't go alone, have the sh- I mean have Sam take you" he said before leaving. I wondered how Sam knew Eric.

Later the rednecks that Lafayette gave the burning spoon to were talking about going after the vampires. Sookie was trying to talk them out of it, unsuccessfully.

"Sam we gotta do somethin, these rednecks are gettin riled up, talkin about goin after the vampires" Sookie said approaching Sam, Arlene and I.

"It's not my problem" Sam said. "I hope they kill em all" Arlene said.

Sookie looked to me, thinking I would agree with her. "Sorry Sookie but there's not really anything we can do and I don't care about those rednecks or those vampires" I said.

"Bill is not like them" she said.

"He's with them" Sam said as Arlene walked away.

"Oh my god, are you listening to yourself?" Sookie pressed.

Sam leaned in. "Look, whatever goes on between you and hims your business but I do not want him in my bar" Sam said.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with Eric. How do you know him by the way?" Sookie asked.

"He just got rid of a problem and it's my business how I know him" Sam said. Sensing she was fighting a losing battle, she walked away.

After closing, Sookie rushed out to go to Bills. Sam grabbed locked up and turned to me. "My trucks on the other side" he said.

"You don't have to drive me" I said.

"I don't mind, besides Sookie left without you and Eric would rip my throat out if something happened to you" Sam said as we walked to his truck.

We were about half way there when I couldn't hold it in any longer, "how do you know Eric?"

He laughed, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to get the nerve up to ask. Do I have your word that what we talk about stays between us?" he asked.

"Of course" I said.

"Well, I've never told anyone this but I am a shape shifter" he said, nervously. I burst out laughing.

"I'm serious" he said, put out.

"I know, it's just I people have always said that I attract you know supernatural creatures, I guess I do" I said with a smile. Sam smiled too.

"Well, I was here before you" he said.

"True, so what's the difference between a werewolf and a shape shifter?" I asked wanting to know what the difference between him and Jake is.

"Well, I can be any animal I want. Werewolves are dangerous and nasty. However like werewolves, we can change when we want and can't stop the change on a full moon" he said.

"No wait. Jake and his pack didn't have to change on the full moon" I said.

"Are you sure they were werewolves?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's not like they had anyone to tell them exactly what they are but that's what they called themselves. I mean the turning into huge horse sized wolves tipped them off" I said.

"Huge horse sized you say? Well, you know how there are two different types of vampires? Well there are two kinds of shape shifters as well. The other kind only chooses one animal and they become a larger and stronger form of it. Your friends must have chosen wolves" Sam said.

"I don't remember Jake mentioning the choosing" I said.

"Well he wouldn't, the first in the line would and subconsciously so" he explained. I guess it made sense, well as much as anything did.

"That still doesn't explain how you know Eric" I told him.

"Right, well years ago I was in Minden, north of Shreveport and there were these vampires followin me. I tried to stay in public, loose them but they wouldn't shake. They jumped me in an alley and beat me pretty good. They thought it'd be fun to kill a shifter, knowing we don't run in packs like weres so there was little chance of someone going after em for my death. Anyway, Eric showed up and told the vampires to leave me alone. He helped me up and asked why I was stalking around his area. He saved my life to simply question me. I told him I was there to look for a place to settle. He said 'why don't you try Bon Temps, shifter. There are no vampires there.' We talked for a bit, I had to convince him that I wasn't hunting vampires. He told me I owed him and he would collect. He left me there bleeding, but alive. Anyway that's how I ended up here and how I know him" Sam said as he pulled up into the driveway.

"Thanks for the talk Sam and I promise not to tell anyone but you may want to consider telling Sookie about the shifter thing. She really trusts you" I said. He nodded but I know he wouldn't. I got out and watched him drive off.

I went inside and saw Sookie wasn't back yet and I got worried. I decided to walk over to Bill's to see if she was there.

I opened the door to Sookie looking scared. "Are you okay?" I asked looking around.

"Bill's not here" she said.

"I'll wait with you" I said, noticing the blanket in front of the fireplace. Eww.

"Thanks Bella" she said.

"I'm just gonna call Eric" I told her. He answered right away.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I'm just at Bill's with Sookie. She's worried about him and I don't think she should be alone" I said.

"I do not like that. Leave" he demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do Eric" I said.

"Fine. Be careful" he sighed knowing I wouldn't give in.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow" I said.

"Call if you need anything. Goodbye, future lover" he said.

"Bye" I hung up.

The next morning, I was shaken awake by Sookie. "He's still not here. His cubby is empty. I'm gonna drive by that house those vampires bought. Wanna come?" she said and I nodded.

We pulled up to the house and it was surrounded. Sookie parked and raced up, I followed close behind.

"Is Bill in there?" she asked as she passed the sheriff.

"No way of knowin. They're awfully messy" Sheriff Dearborne said.

"But there was four of em" Andy Bellefleur put in. We watched as they carried out the fourth and last coffin.

"Sookie, you okay? You want some water?" the sheriff asked.

Sookie just stared at the coffins. "I think she's in shock. Are you sure there are four bodies?" I asked.

"We shouldn't tell you but there are four sets of remains inside four coffins" Andy said.

"Oh my god" Sookie said rushing up to the house. I chased after her.

"No sweetheart you don't wanna come up here" the coroner said.

"Jiminy Christmas, that's what happens to vampires?" his assistant said as Sookie and I looked at the remains. I turned away, still not liking blood.

"Let's go" I told Sookie. She turned and ran back to the car, when I got in she sped off.

We got home and Gran was out, probably at the store. She rushed inside and I chased her again.

"I'm sorry Sookie" I said.

"I don't wanna talk about it" she whispered as she grabbed gloves and a bucket. That was when I noticed the mud we had tracked in.

"I'll help" I said.

An hour later, we were still cleaning. When Gran got home, she wanted to help but I convinced her to relax after giving her one of my books.

I am currently cleaning the fridge and Sookie's head is in the oven. Tara ran in and jumped to conclusions.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell are you doin?" she said pulling Sookie out.

"Stop with the JC. I'm cleanin what does it look like?" Sookie asked, pulling her mask off. Sookie walked past me to the sink to get some cleaning spray.

"Oh, hi Bella. Didn't see you there" Tara said.

Before I could reply, Sookie spoke. "Can I help you? I'm up to my elbows in easy off" Sookie said annoyed.

"My mama made me whole cakes this mornin" Tara said like it meant something big.

"So?" Sookie asked. All that I knew of Tara's mother is that she is an alcoholic.

"She cooked me breakfast! We went into the woods last night to get a four hundred dollar exorcism and you don't wanna get me started on that" she said.

"Do you ever think about what's happenin with others before bargin in on them?" Sookie said meanly.

"Sorry I didn't mean… Oh my god, are those fang marks?" Tara said noticing Sookie's neck.

I decided to intervene before a fight broke out. "Tara, Sookie's distressed. I'll have her call you later" I said.

"So what? It means someone cares about me" Sookie said ignoring me.

"No wonder you're all crazy, you let a vampire make a meal out of you" Tara said, ignoring me as well.

"Why am I one of the few who think vampires aren't monsters" Sookie said.

"They drink our blood. What's to say Bill won't leave you once he had his fill?" Tara said.

Wrong thing to say. I walked over. "Tara it's time to go. Sookie's had a hard day and you are making it worse" I said, sticking up for my cousin.

"Fine!" Tara yelled before she stomped out.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE THEM.**

Next chapter: Bella talks to Jason and Sookie helps Eric out at Fangtasia. Also Bella and Eric get closer.


	6. Chapter 6

After there was nothing left to clean, I turned to Sookie. "Do you want to talk about it now?" I asked her.

"No I just wanna be alone but thanks Bella" she said.

I walked into the living room and told Gran I was going to Jason's but I didn't say why, she told me to borrow her car.

I pulled up in front of Jason's and knocked on the door.

A brunette girl answered the door. "Hi" she said, smiling.

"Um… I'm looking for Jason" I said.

She opened the door all the way revealing Jason, shirtless on the couch eating leftover pizza.

"Hey Bella. Amy this is my cousin Bella. Bella, Amy" he introduced us.

"It's so good to meet you" she said nicely but I was not in the mood today.

"Jason, I need to talk to you. Alone" I said as I walked over.

"Okay, Ame we will be right back" he said walking into the bedroom.

I followed and closed the door behind me. I punched his arm. "Ouch" he said rubbing it. "What was that for?"

"I got a call last night telling me that you were at Fangtasia looking for vampire blood" I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh. Well you see…" he said trying to come up with an excuse.

"The only reason that they didn't hurt you is because you are my cousin" I hissed at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Did you notice the blonde vampire on the stage?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah" he said.

"Well, that is my kind of boyfriend" I said.

"Oh" he said.

"Yeah, so stop the V or I won't be able to stop Eric from doing something" I said. He nodded but he didn't really look like he took it seriously.

"I'm serious Jason, they will seriously hurt you" I said before leaving.

Around seven, I got picked up by Eric for the evening. "So I thought that we could go to my house for the evening if you are comfortable with that" he said.

"Yeah, sounds great" I said, nervous.

"Relax, we can just watch movies. I will not force you into my bed" he said, amused.

"I know" I said as he parked the car and closed the garage door.

"I've never had anyone here before. Well, Pam but she doesn't count. Even the housekeeper thinks the place is empty" he said as he unlocked the door to the house in the garage.

"Well thanks for trusting me so much and I promise not to tell anyone about it" I said as we walked inside.

"Would you like a tour?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said. His house was beautiful; the library was amazing and I really like the indoor pool.

"Want to go for a swim?" he asked.

"I don't have a suit" I said.

"That's okay. There is no need" he leered.

"Ha-ha. Get on with the tour, horn dog" I said as we exited the room.

We walked into the hallway. "And this is the most important part" he said.

"The hall?" I asked. He laughed as he pushed a painting to the side and it opened up a secret doorway.

"This is where I rest" he said, walking inside. I followed him. It was simple. There was a huge bed, a couch, a television and a small kitchen area. There was also a door that when I looked in I noticed a bathroom. It looked like a hotel room.

"Wow. I've seen Bills and let me just say this is a huge step up from a hole in the ground" I said. He laughed.

"Let's go to the living room and watch a movie" he said grabbing my hand and leading me away. He moved the painting back and it looked normal again.

An hour later we were half way through Singing in the rain. We were cuddled up on the couch.

My phone rang, he pushed pause. "My dad" I said. He smirked.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, how are you doing?" my dad asked as Eric straddled me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Things are good dad" I said sucking in a breath as Eric began kissing my neck.

"Listen, um Emily wanted me to ask if you were still coming to the wedding this weekend" he said. I pushed Eric off.

"Shit! I forgot. I'm a bridesmaid" I said, getting up.

"Yeah, so are ya?" he said.

"Yeah, I will just have to talk to my boss and get it off" I said.

"Okay, just call me and let me know about the arrangements later" dad said.

"Will do, bye dad" I said.

"So you're going back to Washington where the shape shifters live" he said.

"Yes but I spent a lot of time with them before. They are my friends and I am not missing this wedding because you say so" I said, getting angry.

"Then I am going with you. I do not trust any form of wolves" he said.

"The pack is not like werewolves" I insisted.

"Is this about the wedding or wanting to see Jacob again" he said.

"Oh please. You know better than that" I said.

"Fine but I am going. I will not let anything happen to you" he said softly.

"Okay" I whispered, feeling awful, knowing what happened to his human family and how werewolves killed them. Since then, Eric has been really sensitive about wolves.

"I care for you" he said like it was hard to say. It wasn't hard because he was lying but because I knew he never said that to anyone, especially a human. It was the closest I'd probably ever get to an 'I love you' from him. This was the moment I knew I'd fallen in love with him.

"I love you" I said. He looked uncomfortable.

"I know you can't say it but I just wanted you to know" I said.

"No one's ever said that to me before" he said. I smiled. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

I grabbed his face and deepened the kiss. He laid me down on the couch and hovered over me, still kissing me. He moved to my neck and began sucking the skin. I moaned.

"Let's go to the bedroom" I gasped.

"Are you sure?" he asked, pulling away to look at me.

"Absolutely" I said. He stood then picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began kissing my neck again.

He blurred us to one of the rooms upstairs. He set me on the bed and kissed my lips again, slowly pushing me into the bed until I was lying down. He pulled away for less than a second and he stripped his shirt off. I didn't have time to admire his abs before he was kissing me again.

One of his hands are resting on my thigh and the other was traveling up my stomach, under my shirt. His palm cupped my breast through my bra and I pushed myself closer. He pulled away again, this time to rip my shirt off followed by my bra.

He stared at my breasts and I suddenly got self-conscious, this wasn't like with Jake where he was a virgin. Eric had seen a countless number of breasts. I moved to cover up but Eric wouldn't let me, he grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my body.

"You have the most amazing breasts" he said and I smiled.

He started kissing me again as I reached for his belt buckle. I undid it and pulled it out of the loops in his jeans and threw it across the room. He unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them before pulling them off of me, leaving me in only my panties. His hand slid inside them and his finger slid inside of me.

He kissed down my neck slowly. "You are so wet" he said as I moaned embarrassingly loudly. He inserted another finger and began pumping. "I need to prepare you" he said. He inserted a third finger and pushed deeper inside me. I felt his mouth on my nipple. That was when I screamed his name as I climaxed. He pulled his hand away.

"You smell incredible. What are you?" he said, huskily.

"What do you mean?" I panted.

"You smell otherworldly; I can't wait to taste you. Will you let me?" he asked. I nodded, baring my neck to him.

"In a moment, I want to be inside you as I take part of you inside me" he said, standing next to the bed. He took off his jeans and boxers. His erection was huge. I suddenly got scared.

"Eric, wait. Jake hurt enough so that is quite possibly going to kill me" I said.

He chuckled, "I was made for you lover and you for me." He sounded confident so I nodded. "Relax" he whispered.

He climbed over me and kissed me again. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded.

He placed his tip at my entrance and slowly pushed in. I was right, it hurt a bit but the pain quickly subsided and all I felt was an overwhelming pleasure as he pounded in and out of me.

"Look at me lover" he commanded. I looked into his eyes as I had my second orgasm of the night. I didn't even notice him dropping fang but suddenly I felt the prick of his fangs in my neck. He pulled a few mouthfuls of blood out of me then removed himself from my neck.

He started pounding into me harder and I fell over the edge again for I think the fourth time. He picked up his pace and soon I had lost count as to how many orgasms I had. I am soaked in sweat and he was too.

Suddenly he stopped and I felt him release inside me which triggered another climax for me. I couldn't hold the scream in, "Fuck Eric!" I yelled.

He chuckled pulling out of me and rolling off. He pulled me close to him so my head is resting on his chest.

"I have never heard you say fuck" he laughed.

"Well I don't like to curse but I think that moment called for it" I said as I yawned, all of my energy now gone.

"Stay with me" he either asked or demanded. I was too tired to fight with him.

"In your secret room?" I asked.

"Yes. There is a kitchen, bathroom and TV for while I am out tomorrow" he said.

"Okay" I said as he lifted me up and carried me naked and bridal style to the hallway. He pushed the painting aside and we went in.

"Would you like to shower?" he asked.

"God please yes. I smell like sweat" I said.

"I know. I like it" he smiled as he carried me into the bathroom. I laughed at him. He turned the water on and stepped into the shower then set me down. My legs were still a little like jello so I wobbled a bit. Eric reached out and caught me.

He chuckled. "Little uneasy?" he teased. "Very funny, this is your fault" I said.

He started washing my hair as I thought about the bite. "How did I taste?" I asked. Eric laughed. "You sound scared" he said.

"Well, you were excited to taste me and I don't want you to be disappointed" I said, looking down.

He turned me around and bent so that his was at my level. He placed his finger under my chin and forced me to look in his eyes.

"You could never disappoint me" he said and the look in his eyes made me believe him. "You taste exquisite by the way, the best human I have ever tasted" he said.

We finished our shower and soon we were naked in bed again. "Sookie says vampires can't glamour her. Can you glamour me?" I asked.

"I've never tried but I could" he said. I nodded my consent.

He looked deep into my eyes for a few seconds, "Bella, kiss me" he said.

I burst out laughing. "You could have me do anything and you ask for something I would happily give you?" I asked.

He smiled, "I guess it doesn't work." I laid my head back on his chest.

"How would you feel about drinking my blood?" he suddenly asked.

"Well, I don't know. Sookie told me what it means, that you would be able to feel me and track me" I said. He nodded.

"Yes and you would have heightened senses and you would feel even more attracted to me" he said.

"To you? Sookie said that it would just increase your sex drive, nothing specific to the vampire you drank from" I said confused.

"No, even if you felt nothing for me you would become attracted to me for a while" he said. Bill never told Sookie that, perhaps he is manipulating her for some reason.

"Thanks for telling me the truth" I said.

"I will never lie to you, I may not always tell you everything but what I tell you will always be true" he vowed.

"Okay, I will drink from you" I said, trusting him.

He smiled then dropped his fangs and brought his wrist to his mouth and bit it. He offered it to me and I grabbed his wrist then brought it to my mouth and began to drink. It was sweeter than I thought it would be and surprisingly good. I thought I wouldn't be able to keep it down because of my aversion to blood.

I swallowed another gulp as I felt Eric bite me in the exact same spot as before. His wrist healed in my mouth and I pulled away moaning.

Suddenly Eric was above me and inside of me. He began pounding into me. He pulled away from my neck, licking the wound there. He moaned as he continued his movements faster.

Then we were reversed. I was on top and he was lying down.

"Ride me, I want to see you lover" he said. I started moving, unsure. He gripped my hips to show me how to move and I followed his lead.

"God Bella, heaven is inside you. You are mine" he spoke. I nodded. He flipped us over again and began pounding into me harder and faster than ever. I tried to keep up and soon I was dripping sweat and my vision was getting blurry.

"Say it!" he ordered. "Yes I am yours" I screamed. I felt him release inside me just before I passed out.

* * *

**Please REVIEW**

This ended up longer than planned so I cut it before Sookie helps out at Fangtasia so that will be in the next chapter. Yes, that is the first blood exchange for those who know what that means. Bella doesn't but she will. I do not own Twilight or True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse novels. This is just for jun and to cure bordom.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank everyone for their reviews, it keeps me going.

I do not own Twilight or True Blood.

* * *

I woke up with dead weight on top of me. Eric had his arm across my stomach. I pushed Eric off of me and he didn't stir, I don't know why I kind of expected him to. I looked at the clock on the night stand. 1:00. Wow. I really slept in.

I noticed a piece of paper underneath my cell phone on the stand as well. _Bella, you passed out so I didn't get the chance to tell you that I should awaken just before sun down. I made arrangements for a flight on Friday. Take off is at six am so we will arrive shortly after four. I should wake up shortly after we get to town. I ordered a car for you to drive, it will have a back to put the travel coffin in. Make yourself at home. Yours, Eric _it said.

I stretched and noticed how sore I was. I got up and made my way to the bathroom to shower. Once I was done, I looked into the mirror. I had a few hickeys all over my body and the bite mark on my neck looked fresh. I wrapped the towel around myself and went back into the room. I grabbed a shirt from the dresser and put it on, it went past my knees.

I walked back over to the bed and picked up my phone. _4 missed calls_ Gran twice, Sookie once and finally dad. I called Gran first. "Bella? I was kind of worried, you didn't come home last night" she said. "Sorry Gran. I stayed with Eric" I told her. "Okay dear, I am going into Marthaville to help a friend of mine. She just lost her husband" she said. "Oh I'm so sorry Gran" I said. "It's okay, I gotta get goin, I'll talk to ya later. I won't be back until Thursday. Goodbye Bella" she said, hanging up.

I called Sookie next. "Bill is alive Bella! He buried himself in the graveyard by the house after getting my messages" she said. "Oh that's" I started. "But I gotta go, I'm at work" she said, hanging up.

Finally I called Charlie. "Hello" he said. "Hey dad, you called" I said. "Oh. Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you got a ticket" he said. "Oh, not yet but I will be bringing someone with me" I said, nervously.

"Oh you mean Sookie?" he asked. "Um, no. A guy" I said. "You've only been there a few weeks" he said. "I know dad and I didn't really wanna bring him but he really wants to go so we'll be there Friday night" I said.

"Okay, do you need me to pick you up at the airport?" he asked. "No Eric arranged for a car" I said. "So am I going to like this Eric?" he asked. "I don't know, probably not. Not many people do" I said. Before he could lecture me, I told him I had to go and hung up.

I looked over at Eric, he looked so peaceful, kind of like he was dead, which I guess he is. I watched TV and ate some till he woke up just before the sun set, just like he said. "Evening, lover" he said walking over and kissing me, he was still naked. "Evening" I smiled. "Can I ask you something?" I said. "Of course" he said.

"Do you feed on fangbangers?" I asked. "Not in a couple weeks, when I realized I had to have you as mine" he said. "Okay" I said smiling. "So are you? Mine?" he asked, referring to last night. "Only if you are just as much mine" I said. "Then you are" he said.

His phone beeped on the dresser. "I have to go to the bar" he sighed looking at a text. "Pam will kill me if I don't go there tonight" "Okay, I can call a cab to take me home" I said, not wanting to burden him. "Don't be ridiculous, I will take you home but first, let's go back to bed for a bit" he suggested. I smiled and pulled his shirt over my head.

Three hours and many orgasms later, we pulled up to Gran's house. "I'll call later" he said, kissing me. "Mmm k" I said, getting out and walking inside.

I heard laughter from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Bill with "fangs" growling at Arlene's kids. Sookie and the kids were laughing hard. They all turned and looked at me. Bill took the fake fangs out of his mouth.

"Bella, how nice to see you this evenin" he said in that southern accent. "What's goin on?" I asked as I walked to the fridge. "Arlene has a date with a guy from her church, I'm watchin the kids for her" Sookie said. I poured myself a glass of iced tea.

"Hey Coby, hey Lisa. You guys having fun with Aunt Sookie and Bill?" I asked. They nodded. "Did you know Bill is a vampire Bella?" Coby asked excitedly. I smiled. "Yes I did" I said as I turned to go upstairs.

"Bella!" Sookie hissed. "What?" I asked turning back to her. She grabbed my arm and looked at my neck. "Did Eric bite you?" she asked. "Yes and you are certainly not one to judge" I said ripping my arm out of her grip.

"Bill tells me that Eric is dangerous, he could hurt you" she said. "Really? And did Bill tell you that when you drank his blood, it made him attractive to you? Eric did" I yelled, not in the mood. She didn't even give what I said a thought, "Eric is a great liar Bella. I don't know what he wants with you but it can't be good" she said.

"You are such a hypocrite. You got all mad at Tara and Sam for having an opinion on your relationship when you do the same to me. To top it all off, I was the only one who kept my opinion to myself about your creepy boyfriend and I was the one who was there for you when you thought he died" I said before leaving.

I went upstairs and locked my door. My phone rang. "Do you need me? I sensed your upset" Eric said. I smiled. "No, it was just a fight with Sookie" I told him. "All right, well I need to get back to work. The accountant found sixty thousand dollars missing" he said. "Wow, I am sorry" I said. "It's okay, but I gotta go" he said.

The next day at work, I walked into Sam's office as he was picking up some pills off the floor. I bent down and started helping. "Sam, I know I just started but I forgot I have a wedding in Washington, I'm a bridesmaid" I said.

"It's no problem Bella, with Amy now we got enough waitresses. When is it?" he said. "This weekend" I said guiltily. "Like I said, it's no problem Bella" he said looking up at me, noticing the marks on my neck. Makeup covered the hickeys but not the bite. "I would tell you, you are an idiot but something tells me you probably won't listen" he sounded defeated. "Probably" I smiled.

Later that night, Eric called a couple hours before I got off. "So I will work it out with Bill and arrange for your cousin to come read my employees to find out about the missing money. I imagine that you want to be here so" he said. "You imagined right" I said. "Then I will be there when I'm done with Compton" he said, hanging up.

A little over an hour he walked in, looking gorgeous as ever. After my shift ended less than an hour later, he flew me to Fangtasia. Sookie and Bill arrived shortly after. I was still mad at her for last night, so I didn't say anything when they entered. She didn't try either, just sat down.

"Pam, Longshadow and I are partners at this club and we recently noticed that sixty thousand dollars has gone missing from our books. Bruce is our accountant" he said, speaking to Sookie, since I knew all this. He put his hand on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce was crying.

Sookie read him after demanding they go to the human police and found nothing, the same with every other human that works there. Until she got to Ginger. "She didn't do it but she knows who did" Sookie said. "Who who's gonna kill you? What's his name?" Pause. "It's blank, like her memories been erased" Sookie said. "I don't know anything, I swear" Ginger said to Eric and Pam.

"She's been glamoured" Pam said. "It's a vampire" Sookie said, stating the obvious. Next thing I knew, Longshadow had jumped from behind the bar and grabbed Sookie's neck. Ginger started screaming, I was frozen.

"Ginger, enough" Pam said, shutting her up. "Thank you" Eric said, as they watched my cousin get attacked. Longshadow loosened his hold on her neck and bared it, he was about to bite when Bill staked him in the back.

Longshadow projected blood from his mouth then imploded into a bloody mess. Ginger vomited and I collapsed, before I hit the ground, I saw Eric blur over to catch me. I passed out as soon as his arms were around me.

I came to in Eric's office. He was talking to Bill. "What were you thinking killing a vampire for a human?" Eric asked. "Sookie must be protected" Bill said, sounding strange. "Now that sounds like an edict, but it couldn't be because I would know about that" Eric said. "What if it was Bella?" Bill asked.

"Then I would have subdued him and dealt with it later" Eric said. "If I hadn't did what I did, would you have let his disloyalty stand?" Bill said, obviously desperate. "Whatever I would have done to Longshadow, I would not have done in front of witnesses, especially not vampire witnesses. Not smart Bill, not smart at all" Eric said.

There was a long pause. That was when I made myself known, I moaned rolling over. "Don't move to fast lover" Eric said, helping me sit up. "Is Sookie okay?" I asked. "Yes, she is in the bathroom with Pam. Go see to her while I finish up with Bill" Eric said.

I left the office and walked to the bathroom. Sookie is cleaning herself up as best she could. "God, Sookie. Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, are you? I saw you pass out" she said. I nodded. "I'm sorry" we said at the same time. We laughed. "Sorry I overreacted" I said. "No you were right; I have no right to judge. I'm sorry too" she said.

Pam came in with a leather dress. "Put these on" she said, holding up the dress. "Oh, thank you but I'm fine really. I'm just gonna dry out my hair and be on my way" Sookie said. "You're not goin anywhere, Eric and your boyfriend aren't nearly done talkin just yet" Pam said.

Sookie turned to face Pam. "Is Bill in some kind of trouble?" Sookie asked. "That's for the boys to figure out. Right now you need to change out of your clothes" Pam told her. Pam then turned to me.

"Bella, it is so good to see you again. You look delicious in your uniform. We will have to go shopping soon. I must get to know my makers girlfriend" she said. "Well I hate shopping but for you I suppose I will" I said and was shocked to see her smile.

After Sookie and Bill left, Eric invited me back to his house. I nodded. "Pam, why don't you come with us? We can watch movies and stuff" I said. I noticed Pam looking at Eric, he nodded. "Okay, sounds like fun. Let me go get my purse" she walked into the office. "Lover, I was hoping for some alone time" Eric said. "Well, I wanna get to know Pam, she is your family" I said. Eric smiled. "I appreciate that" he said.

We ended up watching chick flicks and gossiping about celebrities until Eric had enough. "I am going to go into my office and work on some things for a while" he said, he kissed me before he left.

"Finally! I thought he was never going to leave" Pam said. "Oh, I wasn't aware we were trying to get rid of him" I laughed. "Well, we can't very well talk about him with him in the room" she said. "Ah, okay. Let me guess, you want to tell me I'm not good enough for him and I'm not saying I am but I think I make him happy" I said.

"No, I didn't want to say anything like that. I think you are good for him, he has not shown emotion in all the time I have known him but when you collapsed I saw worry cross his face. It is quite amazing" she said. "Oh, well thank you" I said. "I wanted to talk about the sex" she said. My eyes bugged.

"What?" I asked, sure I had heard her wrong. "The sex? Is he making it good for you? I mean I prefer women but Eric was always pleasurable" she said. Now I knew Eric had an extensive sexual history, I don't know why this didn't occur to me before now. "You've had sex with Eric?" I said.

"I'm so sorry, was I not supposed to tell you that?" she said. "No it's just Eric told me that you prefer women, I guess I just didn't think about it" I said. "Oh, I am sorry" she said. "It's okay, Pam. I know Eric has been with a lot of women, it's just new to me. My previous two boyfriends were both virgins" I said.

"The wolf and the cold one?" she asked. I nodded. She started cracking up. "What?" I smiled. "That teenage douche is a hundred year old virgin?" she laughed as I joined her. "Well I don't know if he still is a virgin but he was" I said. After a few more hours of talking, I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Please REVIEW**

Next chapter: Bella and Eric go to Forks.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up in the room, Eric and I first made love in. I noticed a note on the night stand again. _Lover, I figured you would not want to be stuck here all day so I put you in this room. Take my car; the keys are by the garage door. Call me tonight when you are ready to leave to Washington. Yours, Eric _it said.

I got home soon, Eric's car is amazing. "Where'd you get the ride?" Sookie asked as I walked in. "Eric" I said. "Oh. Well, Gran just arrived home. She's in the shower" she said. "Good, come on, you can help me pick what I wear to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night" I said.

We are going through my closet when she grabbed an emerald green dress; we both agreed it was perfect. "So do the wolves know about Eric?" she asked as Gran walked in. "No way, I'll deal with it later" I said. "You know dear, they will figure it out rather quickly. Your Eric is rather obvious" Gran said. "Yeah, and don't they hate vampires and not allow any on their land" Sookie said, looking through my shoes.

"Yeah but only cold ones, I mean Jake said that they didn't have a problem with the vampires that drink Tru Blood" I said. "Sure but Eric drinks from you too. I can't really see them being all that thrilled" Sookie said.

"I know. This weekend is going to be a disaster. First the pack hates vampires, Eric hates wolves and my dad will never approve. He's the chief of police. Once he finds out only a small part of what Eric's done, that'll be it. And Eric won't hide anything either" I said as Sookie handed me a pair of green flats. "Well then, just try not to let it get to you" Gran said.

"Well I gotta get to work" Sookie said, hugging me. "I probably will be gone by the time you get back" I said. "I know, it's only for the weekend, you will be back Monday night" she said. I nodded. I spent the rest of the day and part of night with Gran.

At nine, when she went to bed, I called Eric. "Hey I'm packed. The flight doesn't leave till morning though. When do you want me to leave?" I asked. "Now, meet me at the house, I want to spend the rest of the night making love considering the next few days will be spent with little privacy. I got a hotel room in Port Angeles, but I know you want to stay at your dad's house" Eric said. "Yeah, some alone time with Charlie will be good, I miss him. Well, I'll leave now then" I said, hanging up.

As soon as I was out of the car and stepped one foot into Eric's house, he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. "I have been thinking about you all night" he whispered as he pulled my shirt off. "Me too, I mean about you" I gasped as he began kissing my stomach. He undid my bra and threw it across the room.

I moaned as his mouth came around my left nipple and his  
hand began messaging my right breast. I tried to reach for his shirt. He pulled away to pull his shirt over his head. "Has anyone ever tasted you?" he asked. "Tasted me?" I asked as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off. "Yes, here" he said as he cupped my mound through my panties. "Oh, um, no" I said.

He slowly slid my panties down my legs and I felt his fingers enter me. I moaned, he started pumping and soon I was on the edge of orgasm when his hand came away from me. "What?" I practically growled. I heard him laugh then I felt his tongue enter me. It felt amazing and I began panting and fisting the sheets. He sucked on my clit and after a few minutes I climaxed, screaming his name.

Next I felt him bite me on my mid-thigh. He pulled some blood out and offered me his bleeding wrist, "drink" he said and I did so. What was the worst that could happen? After the wounds closed, he released me and pulled his wrist away.

I have no clue when he got naked but next thing I knew, he was slamming into me. "You taste so fucking sweet" he said as he pounded in and out of me. I screamed at the sensations going through me.

"Eric" I heard Pam's voice say and I screamed. Eric laughed and continued, not caring that Pam was standing there watching us, but I did. I tried to push him away but of course I was no match for a vampire. He smiled and pulled out, getting off of me.

I pulled the sheet around me as I saw Eric get out of bed completely naked. I guess he had no problem being naked and Pam had probably seen him a lot of times but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at me with her fangs down. "Bella you look delicious in the throes of passion" she said stepping closer, I got nervous.

Suddenly Eric had her pinned to the wall with his hand around her throat and she was off of the ground. "Stay away from her! She is mine!" he yelled. She smiled, "but it's been so long since we have shared one." He growled. "I am not joking Pamela!" he screamed at her. Pam looked scared. "Of course" she said. He let her go.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well, the magister called. He wants Compton's tribunal to be tomorrow night" she said. "Well, you and Chow will have to take care of it. I am going away this weekend with Bella remember" he said. "Then you call the magister and tell him that, he seemed excited to see you" she said. "Fine. Leave" Eric ordered her. Pam smiled at me before blurring away.

Eric grabbed his phone. "Do not move Bella, we will pick up where we left off" he said while dialing. "Is everything going to be okay? Do you need to stay?" I asked. "Everything is fine and no I won't have to stay" he said to me.

"Magister? This is Eric Northman… Yes, Jorge… Well, Compton staked a vampire who was stealing from me for a human…The human was at my club to help me find who had been stealing from me… Can I ask a favor?... The human is my future bonded's cousin, can she be left out of this?... Thank you, Jorge… I will be sure to visit soon" he hung up.

Next he was ripping the blanket off of me and slammed into me again before I could even ask what happened. I tried to match him thrust for thrust but was unsuccessful.

A few hours and more orgasms than I could count, I pushed him away as I felt him harden within me again, prepared for another four. "I can't, Eric. I am so tired, I could sleep for a week" I said. He laughed and pulled out then rolled over and pulled me onto his chest.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Eric. "Come, lover. We must get to the airport" he said. I got up and we showered and dressed. The flight was okay, Eric has a private jet because he is paranoid. I read the whole way and Eric was in the back in a travel coffin.

When we landed, I walked up to the help desk. Tyler Crowley was behind the counter. "Hi, Bella. Welcome back" he said, hugging me. "Hi Tyler. When did you start working here?" I asked. "Shortly after graduation" he said. I nodded. "Look, I just got in and there is supposed to be a car here for me" I said. "Yeah, the best truck we got" he said, handing me the keys as the pilot, John, came over.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Northman said I could fly to Seattle after I dropped you off and made sure everything you need is done" John said. "Well if you could help Tyler carry Eric to the truck bed that would be great, I wouldn't be much help" I said. "Of course, Miss Swan. Please be sure to tell Mr. Northman how thankful I am for him to pay for my weekend" John said.

Tyler looked confused. "Wait, why would we need to carry someone to the back of the truck? If he's handicapped or something, we could put him in the cab" Tyler said. I laughed. "Eric isn't handicapped but he can't be in the sunlight so he has to stay in his travel coffin" I said. "Coffin? You mean he is a vampire?" Tyler gulped. "Yes" I simply said. "Wow, we've never had a vampire he before" he said not knowing they actually had.

A half an hour later, I pulled up in front of Charlie's house. The sun wasn't even out today. His cruiser was in the drive so I parked behind him. There was also Seth dad's old truck, the one he'd been driving since he got his license after summer started. I walked up and heard the TV on inside. I decided to knock.

"Get that Seth" I heard my dad say. Seth opened the door and smiled big. "Bella" he said pulling me into a giant hug. "Need to breathe Seth" I gasped. He laughed and set me down.

We walked into the house. Charlie is sitting on his chair watching a baseball game. "Isn't the season over?" I asked. Charlie turned to look at me. He got up and hugged me. "Yeah, it's an old game" he said. "So where's your boyfriend?" Seth teased. "He's outside" I said vaguely.

"Let's go have a look at the new boy, Charlie" he said. They walked outside. Charlie whistled, "whoo, nice truck" he said. They looked inside and saw nothing. "Okay what's the joke?" Charlie said. "He's in the back" I said nervously.

They pulled the tarp off and stared at the coffin. Seth's eyes went large. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, amazed. I nodded. "What? What is it?" Charlie asked. "A travel coffin?" I said but it came out as more like a question. Charlie turned red.

"A coffin? Is a vampire in there Bella?" he said. "Yes, dad. Eric is a vampire but he doesn't drink humans" I said. "And those scars on your neck weren't from him?" he asked looking at the bite that was just barely visible but visible enough I guess. "Well yes they are but I wanted him to. It is between us" I said.

"I am not going to let you be with someone that could kill you" he said. "That could be said about anyone dad" I snapped. "But a vampire! No! You are moving back here! You will never see him again!" Charlie yelled and before I could respond Eric was in front of me.

"Do not talk to her like that" Eric snapped, towering over him. Dad looked scared and Seth looked amazed. "Now, if you calm down, we can have a nice reasonable conversation" he said. Charlie nodded.

"Good, I am Eric Northman, it is nice to meet you Mr. Swan" Eric said. Charlie shook his hand. Eric then turned to Seth. "Jacob, I trust you will stay out of Bella's personal space" Eric said to him. "Oh, I am not Jacob. I'm Seth" he said.

Eric smiled. I told him all about how Seth took care of me and became my best friend after the breakup even if it meant making the pack angry. Eric would never admit it but I know he was excited about meeting Seth. "Oh then it is so good to meet you" he said, relaxing.

"I've never actually met a vampire; I mean I helped tear that redhead apart but I've never met one of your kind. I've certainly never talked to one" Seth said excitedly. "I would enjoy speaking to a wolf as well, I don't like your kind usually but you aren't werewolves" Eric said. "What? Werewolves? Redhead?" Charlie asked.

Seth left after helping us put the luggage in my old room and told us we could explain it. Charlie took it pretty well until we got to the Victoria thing.

"A vampire wanted to kill you because Edward, who was a vampire but not like Eric, killed her mate?" he asked. "Yes, she hunted me for a long time after Edward left and just before graduation, the pack got rid of her" I said.

"Wow. Okay, I guess we should get ready" Charlie said. "What?" I said. "For the rehearsal dinner" Charlie said. "Oh, okay" I said pulling Eric upstairs. "With Eric in the bathroom" Charlie said following us.

Eric laughed. "It's not funny, Mr. Northman you may be a vampire but I have a shotgun" Charlie said. Eric smiled and nodded, letting Charlie think his threat was serious.

* * *

**Please REVIEW. I LOVE them and really appreciate it.**

Next chapter: Eric fights the pack. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Once we were ready, Charlie grabbed his keys. "Maybe we should take the truck dad" I said. He nodded. I climbed in and sat in the middle. Charlie got in after me and buckled up. Eric walked around to the driver's side and started the engine. "Seatbelt" Charlie said. Eric did it though I know he thought it was ridiculous.

We pulled up to Sam and Emily's house to find the whole pack standing there waiting for something. Seth is yelling that this is ridiculous, that "he" wouldn't hurt anyone.

We got out of the truck and Jake charged at Eric, he phased and took a snap at him. Eric easily grabbed his wolf face and threw him into one of the trees, starting the woods. Jake got back up as the rest of the pack, except Seth and Leah, phased and charged at Eric.

Eric jumped up into a high tree as the pack barked at him. All of the people there for the dinner, came rushing out to watch the madness. Eric was suddenly on the dark silver one's back. I recognized it as Paul. Eric pressed his hands into Paul's neck and he went slack, shifting back to human form. Eric had knocked him out.

"Stop it!" I screamed at them moving forward. Seth grabbed me around my waist and held me back. The black wolf, Sam, bit Eric in the shoulder. Eric roared and kicked him away. Sam hit a tree, his head connected with it and he shifted back into human form before passing out.

Eric grabbed a hold of the brown one and knocked him out. It shifted back into a naked Jared. Kim, Emily and Rachel went to rush over but Charlie grabbed a hold of Rachel and others held back Emily and Kim.

"Stop attacking him, if you stop, he will!" I yelled. The gray wolf with dark spots, Embry, ran at Eric and he threw him across the woods. Jake ran at Eric and got his teeth in his other shoulder. Blood gushed out.

Eric grabbed a hold of Jakes head and I knew he was going to kill him. "Eric! Don't! Please! I yelled. Eric looked at me and let Jake go. I sighed. Jake swiped him across the chest and Eric screamed in pain. Suddenly light flew out of me and knocked Seth off of me.

I ran to Eric with tears streaming down my face. I ran past four wolves and reached him, he was gasping. Blood was pouring out of him fast. Jake must have gone deep. Jake was about to bite Eric when I reached them.

The light came out of my hands again and knocked Jacob back as well. I knelt down next to Eric's head. I pulled his head into my lap. "Eric? Please be okay" I cried. "Yes lover, just need time to heal" he said.

I offered him my wrist. "No, your father is watching" he said. "I don't care, you need it" I said and he still refused. "Don't want to give the wolves more reason to hate me" he said.

"What the hell was that Bella? That light?" Jake asked in human form, now wearing cut offs. "I don't know" I said as Seth came over and helped Eric stand up, I stood as well. "What were you thinking rushing into that fight, you could have been killed" he said.

"You attacked him and he was defending himself and Eric stopped fighting but you got him when his guard was down!" I yelled. "He was going to kill me!" Jake yelled. "And he didn't! Do you know how much he hates wolves, but he came here for me. He only knocked out the guys because he loves me!" I yelled.

"What is it with you and vampires? Does a guy gotta be dead for you to love them" Jake screamed. "Please! I gave you everything! My heart, body and soul but you found someone else!" I yelled.

"You never loved me!" he screamed. "Yes I did! I loved you with everything in me and you broke my heart not the other way around" I screamed. "You think I wanted this? I wanted you! I've been in love with you since I can remember and because of one stupid glance I lost you!" he yelled.

"You got your soul mate and I didn't fight you. Why can't you do the same?" I asked. "Because he is a vampire Bella! Don't even give me that 'he doesn't feed on anyone' shit you gave Seth because I see the marks on your neck Bella!" he screamed at me.

"What happens in my sex life is none of your business Jacob Black!" I screamed back. "He bites you during sex? That's sick!" Jake screamed.

"Yes and it feels better than anything that you could ever imagine. He makes me happy. You've hurt me enough; please just don't fight me on this. Just leave it alone" I said. He looked sad. "Okay. I love you Bella and I want you happy" he said. "I love him Jake" I said.

"As long as he doesn't hurt anyone, he can be on our land" Jacob said. "And you won't attack him?" I asked. "I promise" he said. "Thank you" I said as I hugged him.

He pulled away then turned to Eric, "sorry man, just a little protective over Bells." Eric had healed during our fight and despite his ruined clothes; you couldn't even tell he had been in a fight.

"I guess it is no problem" he said. Eric smirked "it was worth it to hear Bella scream out about how great our sex life is in front of so many people" he said. Jake burst out laughing and I went red.

"Do not worry, lover. Your father's bullets will not kill me" Eric said. I looked at Charlie and he is very red, I'm not sure if it was anger or embarrassment. "Let's get to dinner" Jake said. Eric put his arm around my shoulder.

We walked up to the house and I noticed Jared, Sam and Paul are awake, wearing cut offs as well. "That was awesome!" Collin and Brady yelled. I laughed.

Emily walked to me; I thought she was going to be mad at my ruining her dinner. "I'm so sorry about your rehearsal dinner" I said. "I tried to talk them out of attacking your new boyfriend but they were being idiots. It's not your fault and Eric, was it, was simply defending himself" she said, reminding me of why I liked her so much. Emily is quite possibly the kindest person I had ever met.

"Thank you so much, Emily" I said. Eric walked ahead talking with Seth, Collin and Brady about the moves he made. "So you look happy" Emily said. "I am" I said. "Eric is smoking hot" Emily said as Leah joined us. "Even if he is a vampire, I'd probably still fuck him" Leah said.

I laughed as Eric turned around and winked at us. "Sometimes I forget about the hearing" Emily said embarrassed. "I don't" Leah said, confidently, not caring if Eric knew she thought he was hot.

"Dinner is back on! In the back yard everyone!" Emily's mother yelled. Emily and Leah had grown up practically as sisters and when Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah hated her cousin for a while.

When I started hanging out with the wolves, I got very close to Emily and Leah. I helped them become close again. Leah let go of her anger and forgave Emily and Sam. "Thanks for coming for the wedding Bella" Emily told me. "No problem. I'm excited that you still want me in the wedding" I said.

"Please, just because you aren't a wolf girl anymore doesn't mean we don't still love you" Emily said. "Yeah and Megan is a real annoying girl so we miss you a bunch" Leah whispered so Jake wouldn't hear. I laughed.

We walked in and I saw Eric talking to my dad. "Can you hear them Leah?" I asked. "Mmm hmm" she smiled. "What are they saying?" Emily asked.

"Well your dad said 'I guess if I gotta talk about this, I'd rather it be with my daughter's boyfriend than my daughter.' Eric said 'whatever you want to say, feel free.' Charlie asked if you were being safe. Eric said 'vampires cannot have children.' Charlie asked about diseases, Eric told him that vampires do not carry human diseases and now Charlie is asking if he handles you gently" she said.

My eyes widened and I blushed, knowing that Eric didn't really. Leah started cracking up. "What?" Emily asked. "Eric said that women do not always need to be handled gently and that sometimes pleasure comes with pain" Leah said.

Emily laughed, "I can only imagine how red Charlie is." I saw my dad walk away from Eric and I walked up to him with Emily and Leah following me. "Was that necessary?" I asked him. "Lover, I simply told him the truth" he said. "You could have left that out" I grumbled.

"Would you rather that I told him that you love it when I fuck you so hard that you pass out or have to push me away?" he whispered and I blushed slapping him on the arm. I noticed the whole pack looking at us and knew they heard him. Quil wolf whistled. "Bella's a freak between the sheets" he yelled. Everyone else looked confused. Thank goodness my dad is inside.

Paul slapped Jake on the back, "you've been holding out on us buddy" he said. Jake rolled his eyes and walked inside. "Very funny guys, enjoy my embarrassment. Why don't we just forget it and have dinner" I said.

During dinner I am sitting between Eric and Leah. Seth is on Eric's other side. Seth is asking him a lot of questions.

Leah and I are talking about all that's gone on since I left. Jared and Kim got engaged, no surprise. Seth imprinted on Angela Weber, big surprise. "Shouldn't she be here then? For Seth?" I asked. "Yeah, she's late. She goes to school in Seattle and can't make it in time after her last class. She'll be here soon, that's why there is an empty place next to Seth" Leah told me.

"So Bella dear, how did you meet Eric?" Sue Clearwater asked. "My first night in Louisiana, my cousin was going to a bar and I went with her. Eric owns it" I said.

"So Eric, how did you become a vampire?" Charlie asked. "At around 900 AD I was a Viking from Sweden, I was fatally wounded in battle somewhere in Scandinavia. As I was on my funeral pyre a young boy came to me and asked me to be a companion of death. He had seen me on the battlefield and admired my strength. I loved life so I agreed and Godric turned me into a vampire" Eric said.

"That would make you over one thousand years old" Seth said. "I am" Eric confirmed as Angela walked up. "So sorry I'm late Emily. I tried" she said as she kissed Seth hello. She turned and saw me.

"Bella, I'm so happy to see you" she said as I stood to hug her. Eric turned to look at my friend. "Eric this is my friend Angela. Angela this is my… Eric" I said not really knowing how to define him.

Eric stood. "Yes, the only friend from your high school. It is nice to meet you Angela" he said. She smiled at him. "I'm so happy Seth imprinted on you. You were always the perfect match, I just never realized" I said. Angela blushed. "Thanks" she said as she sat next to Seth.

Charlie left shortly after dinner was over and soon it was just the pack, imprints (minus Claire) and Eric and I.

The alcohol had come out shortly after the adults left. "Let's play some drinking games" Quil, ever the troublemaker said. "What?" Leah asked. "Oooh lets play I never" Kim said.

"I'm not playing, I have to get married tomorrow" Emily said, sitting on the bench against the house with Sam. Angela and Seth joined them. Angela is a minister's daughter after all.

The rest of us sat at the table. Eric sat next to me holding my hand. "Sometimes I forget that you are still a teenager" he told me. "Yes I know I am too serious for my age, I thought that you would enjoy me letting loose" I teased. He laughed. "I do" he simply said.

"Since Kim thought of it, she can go first" Quil said. "Okay, how you play the game is you say something you have never done and everyone who has done it takes a drink. Wolves should take two to make it fairer" Kim said.

"Let's see, I've never cheated on someone" Kim started the game. Only Jake drank. I looked at him. "I kissed Megan before I broke up with Bella" he admitted.

"Okay, now it is your turn Jake" Kim said. "Uh, I've never kissed a bloodsucker" he said, obviously baiting me, I took a drink.

"Uh, I never turned into a giant wolf" I said. Everyone laughed as the pack drank. The game turned dirty as the alcohol got into peoples systems. "I've never had sex in a public place" I said, everyone drank, except Collin and Brady.

The rest of the game had me drinking more considering I had not had sex a lot so I hadn't really experimented. Eric is talking to the guys about things he had seen in his time.

I am talking to the girls. "I'm telling you, you have no idea what you are missing" I told them. "What?" Leah asked. "Well, I thought the guys were big but you should see Eric. And if there was a greatest butt contest, Eric would win, hands down or cheeks up I should say" I giggled. "I like drunk Bella. Show us with your hands how big" Leah said.

I did as she said and they all laughed. "So you love him?" Kim asked. "I love him so much more than I knew I was capable of" I said.

"And he loves you?" Angela asked. "I know he does but he will never admit it. He's spent the last thousand years thinking emotions are a weakness, it's difficult for him. He said he _cares_ for me though and that is probably the closest I will get to the L word from him" I said, looking over at him. He is laughing at something Seth said. He looked so relaxed.

He may never say the words but I knew it was true. For Eric to give any form of wolves a chance was a miracle for him. I know all about his family and his hunt for vengeance against who killed them and here he was not only giving the pack a chance but also relaxing around them because he knows how important they are to me. That and the way he tried to get along with and impress my dad proved how much he loved me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, they keep me going. Also please participate in my poll.**

Next chapter: Sam and Emily's wedding and Bella and Eric run into her old Forks classmates. Thanks for reading. Can anyone recognize the quote I got out of a Sookie Stackhouse book?


	10. Chapter 10

"So are you sure about this Bella?" Charlie asked sitting at the table in the kitchen. "About what?" I asked as I flipped a pancake. I got home kind of late last night and Eric flew to his hotel in Port Angeles. Even though there is not a lot of sunlight in Forks, he does need a safe place to rest.

"Being with a vampire, I mean you will never have children and what happens when you get old and he stays the same?" he asked. "Well, honestly dad I will ask him to make me into a vampire" I said as I handed Charlie a plate with pancakes and bacon.

"What's wrong with being human?" he asked. "Nothing, in fact I love being human now more than ever and I have many years before I get older than Eric. He likes the fact that I'm human. I don't even know if he would want me as a vampire, he says he's never really gotten along with them except his maker and childe" I said, for the first time wondering what will happen when I get old.

"Well Bells, the wedding starts at six, will he make it in time?" Charlie asked. "Yeah dad, there is no sun today again so Eric won't sleep long, since he is so old he can wake up earlier if he wants" I told him. He nodded, "I love you Bella, you know that right?" he said. I looked at him confused. "Of course."

"Good, I just want you to know that. I don't say it as often as I should and now you live across the country again. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you, if you need anything" he said. "I know dad. I love you too" I said.

"I gotta go to the station for a few hours, I'll be back before the wedding" he said while grabbing his keys and leaving. I collected the dirty dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. Charlie had very little food in his fridge so I decided to go to the grocery store.

As I was going through the aisles my phone rang. "Hello" I said while looking for the bread with the best date on it. "Bill's gone" Sookie's voice said. "What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Pam came and got him. They went to trial for what happened at your boyfriend's bar. Did he tell you about this?" she said. "No Sookie I swear he didn't" I said. "I can't believe this. He's the reason we were there and he doesn't even have the decency to testify for Bill" she complained.

"Excuse me Sookie but Eric didn't do this. He is here for me. Pam is there and she can defend Bill" I said. "Look Sookie, I'm not in the mood for Eric to be attacked again so I'll talk to you later" I said and before she could respond I hung up. I thought back to when Pam interrupted us before we left. She said something about Compton's tribunal and the magister.

I got back to Charlie's house and spent the rest of the day doing laundry and cleaning up; I knew my dad hasn't really cleaned since I left. Before I knew it, Charlie got home. "Wow Bells you didn't have to clean. This is your vacation, you shouldn't have done all this" he said. "It's not a big deal" I said.

I got ready for the wedding, I have to be there early as part of the wedding party so Charlie will be driving later in the cruiser and Eric will probably fly or rent another car. Emily's bridesmaid's dresses are beautiful. Sue made them; they are strapless short chiffon Watermelon color dresses. I decided to leave my hair down in its natural waves and put on light makeup, you can barely tell I have any on.

I drove down to the reservation, to the Clearwater's house which is where we girls are getting ready; the guys are at Sam and Emily's house. I parked behind Angela's car and go inside.

"Bella! You look great" Leah says as I walk in. She's in the same dress as me except she looks like a super model, her hair is still short, just past her ears and she has on no makeup but she really doesn't need it. "You too" I said.

We walked in the bedroom and I see Sue braiding some of Emily's hair, who looks like the most beautiful bride. She is wearing a fitted satin halter gown. It was Emily's mother's dress but it looks like it was made for her. Emily's mother, Anna, is doing her makeup. Emily smiles at me.

"Em, I said don't move" Mrs. Young told her daughter. Kim is sitting on Sue's bed, she is the other bridesmaid. Little Claire is sitting with Kim coloring a picture. As the flower girl, she looks like a mini bride in a white dress. Claire, who is now three, turns and runs to me. "Bewwa, I miss you" she said holding up her arms. I picked her up "hey Claire, I missed you too" I said.

Later, we got to the beach. We are all in a tent, just before the wedding started. Kim walked down the aisle first, I went next. Billy is standing at the altar; he will be performing the ceremony. Sam looks nice in his suit; Jared is next to him as his best man, followed by Jake and Paul. Someone I didn't recognize is playing the piano.

As I walked down the aisle I noticed Eric sitting next to my dad with Seth on his other side. I took my spot next to Kim, next Leah, the maid of honor, walked down the aisle followed by Claire. The music changed and Emily walked down the aisle with her father. I turned and watched Sam's reaction, he looked mesmerized then he smiled widely.

The ceremony was beautiful; afterward we went to the reception at the same place they have the bonfires. The beach has tables and flowers everywhere.

"You look beautiful" Eric said, approaching me. I blushed. "Thanks" I said. We all sat down for dinner. Speeches were made and dinner was eaten. "Hey, Bells. Can you watch Claire? The guys are gonna play football" Quil said, approaching. "Sure" I said taking the toddler from him.

"Wanna play Eric? You're strong and fast enough to keep up" he grinned. "Sorry, I don't know American football but thank you for asking" he said. Quil nodded and ran to the pack.

"Bewwa, you wook pwitty" Claire said playing with my hair. I smiled "thanks honey" I said. "Who are you?" she asked Eric. "I'm Eric" he said. "My Qwil said you was bwoodswucker" she said. Eric nodded.

"Why?" she asked holding out her arms to him. Eric looked at me confused. "She wants you to hold her, but you don't have to" I said. "It's okay, I like children. They are miniature humans, teacup humans" he smiled taking her. "Why?" Claire asked him again. "I drink blood because I am a vampire" he said, speaking to her like an adult.

"Why?" she asked again before she looked around and hopped off of Eric's lap. She ran to Emily. Eric raised an eyebrow at me.

"Toddlers don't really have an attention span" I said. He got a sad look on his face. "What?" I asked. "Do you want that? Children?" he asked. "I've never really thought about it. I mean, I spent my childhood taking care of my mom. So no, I don't think I'd want to have a child" I said. He nodded. "I'm glad you came with me" I said. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

After the reception, we went into Forks with Angela and Seth after she wanted to go to get coffee at the diner. We walked in and sat down in a booth. "Hello, what can I get ya?" the waitress said.

I looked up and saw it was Jessica Stanley. "Oh my gosh Bella, Angela" she said recognizing us. She hugged me then Angela. "Hey Jess, when did you start working here?" Angela asked. "Oh, well, Mike isn't making enough at the shop and we're saving up for a house" she said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

I noticed a ring on her left hand, "wow Jess, are you engaged?" I asked. She nodded with a big smile. "Yes, the wedding will be huge, expect an invite. Oh Bella, I heard about what happened with that rez guy. I'm sorry. You'll find someone" she said. Eric cleared his throat. "Hello, I am Eric, Bella's boyfriend" he said.

"Oh my god, I didn't know, nice to meet you" she said offering her hand. Eric doesn't shake hands unless it's someone that's important to me so he just stared at her hand. "Vampires do not shake hands" he said. "Vampires?" she said dazed. She turned to me.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the table. "A vampire? Are you crazy? Did you hear about Lauren? She wanted to meet a vampire so she went to Seattle and now she's a fangbanger. Totally addicted. She's got bite marks allover. I heard you were in town with a vampire but I thought it was a rumor" she rambled in a low voice, not knowing Eric could hear her.

"Jess, it's okay. Just because my boyfriend is a vampire, I don't consider myself a fangbanger" I told her. "Oh okay, sorry I freaked out. I've never seen one in real life" she said. "It's fine, can we order now?" I asked kind of rudely but I was annoyed. Who is she to judge me? "Oh, sure" she said. We walked back to the table. Seth took Angela home and Eric and I started walking to Charlie's house.

"Sookie called me earlier" I said as we reached the house. "Oh?" he sounded uninterested. "She said Bill is gone, we fought because she blames you" I told him. "I guess that makes sense" he said. "Before we left, you were talking to the magister. What exactly was that?" I asked.

"Well, I knew we would be here so I told Jorge if Sookie could be left out of it" he said. "You called her 'your future bonded's cousin'" I said. "You are observant. Okay, yes I did. You see, in vampire rules, a bonded is a human that has formed a blood bond with a vampire. No other vampire can mess with that human. It is punishable. I hoped to form this bond with you" he said.

"Without talking to me?" I said, hurt. "Yes, look this is new for me. I am not used to caring about my own feelings let alone someone else's. I take what I want" he said. "What does it mean? Being bonded?" I asked.

"A Blood Bond is when you exchange blood on three separate occasions. It links the pair empathically, enabling them to feel each other's emotions and causing them to feel safe and secure when in close proximity to one another. This empathic connection can also make it harder for the human and vampire to distinguish real emotions for one other as opposed to the artificial ones created by the blood bond.

"A blood bond also increases the physical attributes of the human, including but not limited to strength, speed, healing and beauty. Humans involved in a blood blond are much stronger than they would be naturally, but are not as strong as vampires. Blood bonds are also precarious because they can lead to the unintended siring of the human into a vampire.

"If a human in a blood bond either dies or is seriously injured and then imbibes the blood of her vampire partner the human may become a vampire. A blood bond is basically a vampire engagement" Eric said, sounding very much like a textbook.

"I can't believe you lied to me" I said as a tear slipped down my cheek. "I did not lie" he protested. "A lie by omission is still a lie Eric" I said. "I told you I would never lie to you but I may not always tell you everything" he explained.

"I thought you meant about things I didn't need to know. I needed to know this! I can't believe you were going to do this to me. You were going to force this on me!" I screamed angry. "I did not want you to get scared of the bond, it is serious" he said.

"I'm not angry about the bond Eric, I am angry you did not even ask my permission before. I think I need some time alone" I said. "You are leaving me?" he asked. "No. I just need to think. I thought I could handle this, you won't tell me you love me but you will do something this permanent" I said.

"You want me to tell you something that I do not understand anything about?" he said. "I'll see you for the flight, Eric" I said, not answering his question as I reached up to kiss his cheek and walked inside.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW and please participate in my poll if you haven't yet.**

Next chapter: Last day in Forks and returning to madness in Bon Tempts. I love all the reviews and hope for more. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

"So how are you doing?" Seth asked the next day over lunch. "Not good, I don't know what to do Seth. He is new at this relationship thing and caring about people. He's never had a relationship before" I said. "

Look, Bells, I like Eric. He's super cool but you don't deserve that. He was going to tie you to him without your knowledge" he said and that was when I knew I wasn't overreacting. Seth always believes in the good in people and sticks up for everyone.

The rest of the day went by slowly with me worrying about what happened with Eric. I went to Leah's, Kim, Angela and Rachel met us there. We talked all night. "So why wasn't Megan invited, she's an imprint. I hope it wasn't because of me" I said. "We didn't wanna upset you. I mean, I know you're over Jake but that doesn't mean you like Megan" Kim said.

"What happened was out of my control, even Jake's, least of all Megan. I mean she didn't ask for this. So what's she like?" I asked. "She's sweet, Leah doesn't like her though" Rachel said. I turned to Leah.

"You are my best friend no matter what. Your friendship helped me a lot. I'm on your side no matter what" she said. "Thanks Lee but don't hold Megan responsible. It's not her fault" I said. "Do you have her phone number?" I asked feeling bad that the other imprints hadn't really accepted her because of me.

Kim handed me her phone and I scrolled through the contacts till I found her number. "Hello" she answered. "Hey Megan, this is Bella Swan. All the girls are at the Clearwater's. Do you wanna join us?" I asked. "Oh, well I don't think they like me much" she said. "I promise everyone will be nice" I said. "Okay, I'll be there in ten" she said.

When she arrived, she sat on the couch between me and Kim. "So Megan, we've never really talked" I started. "I know, and I am sorry about what happened with Jake" she said. "It's not your fault, besides it's for the better" I said. "Right, because of your vampire" she said. "Partly but also I'm glad it happened when it did instead of years down the line when I would have probably been devastated" I said. "That's true" she said.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and talking. I ended up falling asleep on Leah's shoulder. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Leah. "Bella, Eric's here" she said. And there he was, looking as perfect as ever. "You were not at your father's home; he told me you were here. We have to catch our flight" he said. "Oh. Okay" I said. I hugged Leah, "it was great to see you. Tell everyone else I said goodbye" I said. "I will, hopefully we will see you soon" she said.

The drive to Charlie's was silent, I didn't know what to say and he clearly didn't either. "I will wait here for you to say goodbye to your father. I packed your bag and have it in the back" Eric said before I got out.

Charlie was sitting in front of the TV when I got inside. "Sorry if Eric woke you" I said. "He didn't, I've been up. Got to be at the station early" he said. "Okay, well, we have a flight to catch. I'm going to miss you" I said going over and pulling him into a hug. "I'll miss you too kid, don't forget to call me every so often" he said, squeezing me. We still didn't talk on the drive to the airport.

Before he left to go into his travel coffin he finally spoke. "When we get home, please take my car. I imagine you will want to return to your grandmother and Sookie as soon as possible" he said then he left without giving me the opportunity to respond. Part of me felt bad for our fight but I wasn't about to let this go.

Once we landed, there was still about an hour till sundown so I did as Eric said. I took his car and drove home. I walked into the house and called for Gran but nobody answered. I walked upstairs and knocked on Gran's door, no answer. Her car is outside so I know she's home.

I opened the door and felt like I had been punched in the gut. Gran was lying in her bed; she kind of looked like she was asleep but I knew better. I walked over to her and checked if she was breathing as tears fell from my eyes. I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed 911. "911, what's your emergency?" the operator said. "My Gran" I whispered then gave them my address.

Before the police got here, Eric did. "I felt your pain" he whispered. At that moment I did not care that we were fighting, I just closed the distance and clung to him. "I am so sorry lover" he said, holding me tighter. "I need to call Sookie and Jason" I said as the police arrived.

I was sitting in the kitchen when Bud Dearborne asked me if I was okay. "I just found my grandmother dead, no I am not okay" I snapped. "Sorry, Bella. It looks like she went peaceful in her sleep though" he said. I nodded. "We'll be going then" he said turning to leave. Andy Bellefluer stopped before leaving to speak to me. "Adele was a good woman, I am sorry for your loss" he said. "Thank you detective" I whispered. "Would you like me to call your cousins?" Eric asked after the coroner left. I nodded.

Jason arrived just before Sookie, "oh, hey man" he said to Eric. He noticed me crying and knelt next to me at the kitchen table. "Bella, are you okay?" he said. I shook my head as Sookie entered with Sam. "It's Gran. She's gone" I whispered to them. "Gone where?" Jason asked, confused. "I came home and she didn't answer. I found her in her bed, she died in her sleep" I whispered, Sookie looked like a statue, probably in shock.

Jason stood straight up. "She was fine last night! I talked to her! She was okay before you got here!" he yelled then he did something I never would have imagined he would do, he hit me across the face.

Eric had him by the throat immediately with his fangs down; he looked more dangerous than I had ever seen him. I almost fell to the ground but Sam caught me.

"How dare you touch her like that! It is not her fault that your grandmother died in her sleep. I can smell the vampire blood on you. You are high right now! The only reason you are alive is because you are Bella's family and I do not think she would appreciate my killing her cousin" Eric said, squeezing Jason's throat. Jason was choking.

I got up. "Eric, let him go" I said. He did as I said but did not look happy about it. "I suggest you sober up and tomorrow come groveling to your cousin because if she would let me, I would rip you apart" Eric threatened. Jason looked around then ran out. Sookie turned to me; she pulled me into a hug as Eric's phone rang.

I heard Eric answer his phone. "Pamela" he said. "What is he doing there… I see… Tell him we will watch her but he owes me… Tell him to come to Bella's house… Sookie needs him" he said then hung up. "Bill is on his way" he said. "He's okay?" Sookie asked. Eric nodded.

Eric picked me up and carried me upstairs to my room. He laid me down on the bed and turned to leave. "Don't go. Hold me please" I said.

He laid next to me and put his arms around me. "I love you" he whispered. I looked at him shocked. "When I felt your pain and grief earlier, I knew. For weeks I knew I felt something for you but tonight I knew it was love. I have never felt this way for anyone but my maker or Pam and when I was human my family" he said. I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you so much" I said. I fell asleep shortly after in Eric's arms.

The next day, people came over to give their condolences. Sookie and I sat at the kitchen table. Sookie was better at the diplomacy thing than me; she grew up with these people. I have known them a few weeks.

Later it was just Sookie, Tara, Lafayette and I. "Want me to call anyone? Your cousin Hadley?" Tara asked. "No one's heard from her in over a year. Since she ran away from that rehab Gran paid for. I don't even know how to get hold of her" Sookie said. "Your mom Bella?" Tara asked. "I called her this morning. She'll be here just in time for the funeral" I said.

The next day, Renee arrived with Phil. "You said you were seeing someone, wont he be there?" she asked just before we left for the service. "No mom, Eric can't make it, it's in the day time" I said as Tara and Lafayette arrived.

"Last night before your boyfriend left, he asked me to stay close to you. He told me about Jason" Lafayette said. "What about Jason?" Renee said. "He blamed Bella for Gran's death and hit her" Sookie said. "I'm sorry baby" she said.

"It's okay, I got your back Bells. If I let Jason within a foot of you, Eric is likely to rip my throat out" he said. Renee laughed like it was a joke then noticed how serious Lafayette looked. "He wouldn't really do that, would he?" she asked, shocked. "Honestly I don't really know" I said.

We arrived at the cemetery and took our seats. Jason sat next to Sookie. She squeezed my hand really hard as the service started. I followed her line of sight and saw Uncle Bartlett enter. I had never met the man but I knew he molested Sookie when she was young. She told me when I asked about him for the funeral.

Sookie turned to him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "She was my sister" he said weakly. "You left this family a long time ago" she said. "Give him a break" Jason said. Sookie stood to say a few words, she barely started when she yelled at everyone to shut up though no one said anything. She was overwhelmed by the thoughts.

She ran off, I got up and ran after her, I saw Jason did too followed by Lafayette. She slowed down. "Sookie" I said. She grabbed me into a hug. "Wait up" Jason said as he got closer. "Don't touch em" Lafayette warned. "I didn't mean to hurt no one, you gotta know that" Jason said.

"You invited Uncle Bartlett! How could you do that?" she screamed at Jason. "He has a right to be here. I know he and Gran had their problems but whatever they were, it don't matter no more" Jason said. "Cause that's what family does, we forgive each other" he said looking at me. "You have no idea what you're talking about" Sookie said before she ran again.

I decided to give her space this time. "Bella" Jason said. "Save it Jason, I don't know what you're doing but I can't keep Eric from hurting you forever. I suggest you stop" I said. "I did. I swear. I broke up with Amy too" he said. I walked away with Lafayette following me.

That night, I was watching a movie with Renee, Phil, Sookie, Bill, Lafayette and Tara when Eric arrived. He blurred to me. "I felt you earlier" he said. I smiled. Renee cleared her throat. Eric turned to her. "Hello, you must be Bella's mother. I see where she gets her beauty from" he said as he kissed her hand. My mother blushed, actually blushed. That's my Eric, ever the charmer.

"Thank you, it is nice to meet you" she told him. "Would you like to watch with us Eric?" she asked. "Of course" he said. "Lafayette, how did it go?" he asked my friend. "Fine, he wasn't within a foot of her" he said as Eric settled beside me and put his arm around me.

After the movie ended, Sookie and Bill left to Bill's house. Lafayette and Tara left as well. "You can stay in Sookie's room mom" I said. "Okay honey. It was nice to meet you Eric" she said. "You too Renee, Phil" Eric said shaking Phil's hand.

As soon as my bedroom door closed behind us, Eric had me against it attacking my lips. His tongue entered my mouth, I pulled away and gasped. "Not with my mom in the next room Eric" I whispered as he sucked the skin of my neck. "Then I suggest you be quiet lover" he whispered back as he pulled my shirt off.

I had on a purple bra that made me feel sexy. He pulled his own shirt off and picked me up. He laid me on the bed and took off his pants and was naked he pulled off my sweats and panties. He kissed me again before he entered me. I couldn't stop myself from crying out. He smirked as he pounded into me.

Eric suddenly stopped just before I reached climax and I groaned and grabbed his ass, pulling him farther into me. "Bella? Are you okay? I heard screaming and banging" I heard my mom say through the door. I tried to speak but could only whimper as I felt Eric leave my body.

He walked to the door and opened it just a bit so my mom could see his upper body but not his lower, "I am sorry Renee, Bella and I were just…" he trailed off. "It is okay, Eric. I understand" she left. Eric shut the door and slowly walked to me. Part of me wanted to stop him, I am embarrassed that my mother interrupted us but a bigger part of me was too turned on to care.

The next morning, I went downstairs and saw Sookie, Renee and Phil eating breakfast that I know Sookie made. My mom can't cook to save her life. "Morning" I said. "There is a plate for you in the oven" Sookie said. "Good night?" Renee teased me. I blushed. "I'm sorry for interrupting" she continued.

"What?" Sookie asked. "Nothing, I just caught my daughter in the middle of getting laid. Eric looks very good with his shirt off" she said. I blushed again and ate without acknowledging her. I drove them to the airport later.

The next two weeks flew by. At work, Arlene, Sookie, Tara, Sam, Lafayette, Terry and I are watching the news while the place is empty except for one guy. They were announcing that vampire marriages are now legal in Vermont. Sam turned the TV off. "Sookie, you know what this means, now you and Bill can get married" Arlene sang. Sookie smiled. "Stop it Arlene, this isn't Vermont" she said embarrassed. "Besides, he hasn't even asked me yet and I don't know what I'd say if he did"

"What about you Bella?" Arlene teased me. "I'm good with things the way they are" I said before walking over to my only customer, handing him a beer.

Later that night I walked up to Jason's friend Hoyt and set down a beer and his burger. "Thank you Bella. Hey where's Mr. Northman at tonight? Is he out celebratin? Some sort of vampire party?" he asked.

"He's at his bar and you know you can call him Eric, Hoyt" I said. "Well, tell him congratulations for me. I don't care what nobody says, if I met a nice vampire girl I'd be proud to have her on my arm" he said. I smiled.

"You're sweet Hoyt" I said. "Well, does Mr. Northman know anybody my age?" he asked. "The only woman vampire I know is Pam and she prefers women, sorry" I said with a laugh.

Eric walked in at that second with Pam. I walked over and kissed Eric quickly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at the bar all night" I said. "We had to deliver the baby to Compton so I thought I would pick you up and we could go to my home" he said. "The vampire you won't let me near? Why would you take her to Bill's?" I asked. "I'll tell you later" he said kissing my forehead.

I smiled and went to ask Sam if I could leave, it was slow. He consented and I left with my vampire. On the way there he told me about how Bill turned the girl as punishment at the tribunal then asked Eric to take her off his hands. I was angry for Sookie; he kept something major from her.

We got to his house and went into the living room. "We never really talked about what we fought about" he said. "I know and I'm not mad anymore, you know that. I just don't really know if I would want to finish the bond. Could we put this on hold?" I asked. He smiled, "of course Bella" he said before he kissed me. We spent the night setting a new record of three and a half hours before I couldn't take anymore.

* * *

**Please review and participate in my poll please**

Sequel will be started in a few days. Thanks for the reviews and reading.


End file.
